


我不会喜欢你

by LofteridL



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cat, M/M, cat person Isak
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofteridL/pseuds/LofteridL
Summary: /“你知道你现在的表情像在发送什么信号给我吗？”Even看着Isak的眼睛，视线一点点往下移。“uhm...？”......“你想和我接吻。”Isak别过脸侧了侧身子,似乎想拉开一点俩人间的距离。Even把手里的啤酒递给红着脸的男孩。Isak犹豫了一下接过手边的酒，仰头喝了几口。啤酒根本醉不了人。“Even，”Isak转过身看着他蓝色的眼眸“我没醉，我也不想撒谎。”“嗯，你没醉。”Even跟着Isak重复了一遍。Isak呼着酒气凑到Even耳边“和你接吻的感觉，很好。”/【猫奴学霸和尼森校草的故事】





	1. 做我男朋友好吗？

尼森操场上的加油呐喊声一波盖过一浪，四肢颀长皮肉鲜嫩的少年们挥洒着汗水，空气里充斥着暧昧不清的荷尔蒙气息。

运动中的男孩儿们不知头顶的天空早已乌云密布，眼里只有在脚边穿梭的足球和前方被人严防死守的球门。

“Anders！传球传球！”

Anders似乎没听到队友的呼唤，眼神紧紧追随着Isak脑后卷起的金发。

本来在围观球赛的女生们眼看着要下雨纷纷离开操场。四散开去的人群中有人惊呼“Even！是Even！”

Isak听到这个名字皱了下眉头，一不留神徘徊在脚边的足球被对手一脚铲走了。

“Shit！”Isak在心里低咒一声，又是Even Bech Naesheim。

Isak不想听到这个名字更不想见到这个人。

“哇，Isak你男朋友来给你加油了！快给我进个球吧！”Magnus运着脚下的球还不忘调侃脸色和天色一样阴沉的Isak。

“闭嘴！”

Isak用尽全身力气一记猛踢。

一个完美的射门。

“啊！Isak！我爱你！！！”Magnus夸张地抱住Isak，撅起嘴想亲他。

Isak嫌弃地别开脸“Mags！放开我！”

“让我亲一下嘛，胜利之吻！”

Isak艰难地转个身推开要挂在自己身上的Magnus。

Anders抱着足球走到Isak身边，把球递到仰头喝水的Isak面前。

“今天踢得很开心，希望还有下次。”

Isak接过足球又顺手拿了瓶没喝过的矿泉水递给Anders。

“我喝这个就行，环保。”Anders顺走了Isak喝过的那瓶水，抛了一下又接到手里之后头也没回就走了。

Isak挠挠后脑勺又偷偷瞄了眼身后，Even和他的朋友们还站在操场边，几个女生围着他们似乎在聊什么有趣的话题，有说有笑。

“Anders怎么回事？他是不知道你有男朋友吗？还是说他不认识尼森校草？”Magnus插着腰不知道在生气什么。

“我要回家了，拜～”Isak选择和平时一样无视Magnus那些毫无意义的提问。

“着急什么啊，你不和Even一起走吗？”Magnus朝Isak的背影喊。

......

“Even！你男朋友跑了！”Magnus又转头朝Even的方向喊。

Isak尽量加快脚步不去理会操场上那些人的目光。

......

Isak没在学校洗澡带着一身臭汗就跳上了回家的公交，甚至连书包都忘了拿。

车上人不多，Isak终于松了口气，找了个最后排的位置坐下。

 

乌云全都化成了雨水打得树叶哗哗响，Isak拢了拢被水汽染湿的刘海，公交站里只有他一个人在躲雨。

如果不是这么大的雨，从公交站跑回家也只要几分钟，Isak轻轻叹了口气，掏出外套口袋里的耳机，抖开缠绕在一起的线再把耳塞摁进耳朵里，瞬间湍急的雨水声被女歌手的低吟浅唱温柔盖住。

 

_“will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will I know you will_

_I know that you will_

......”

 

_“需要关灯吗？”_

_“痛的话就和我说好吗？”_

_“这样可以吗？”_

_“要不要把音乐关了？_ ”

 

Shit！怎么又是这首歌，Isak点开播放列表毫不犹豫地点了“删除”。

连随机播放的音乐都和Even Bech Naesheim有关，真是见鬼了！Isak想马上回到家把自己关在小阁楼里做几套数学题冷静一下。

 

......

Isak给高斯投喂了几条小鱼干，再认真清理了食盆添了水，例行观察今日份新鲜粪便的形状和数量觉得没有什么问题之后再铲掉。

Isak做完这一系列家庭要事的同时高斯也吃完了零食，盘在窝里开始舔自己的爪子顺便清理毛发。Isak拉开连帽衫拉链拎起小家伙放到衣服里面，再磨了杯咖啡上了阁楼。

 

阁楼里有斜到床边的落地窗，窗外是在雨水里发着光的树木。Isak有点懊恼，忘记带习题册回家，不然可以解那几道被人请教的题目，然后再思索下怎么用通俗易懂的方式教他们解答。高斯在一边玩着Isak给它做的毛线球完全没有要理会主人的样子。

手机一直亮着，消息提醒一条条挤进屏幕里又消失掉，Isak把手机调了静音再扔进抽屉里，打开电脑在网上查之前的题目。

题并不难，没几分钟就解开了，唯一的点就是用到前阵子刚教过的定理，只是题目写得很有技巧罢了。

高斯跳上了书桌，在Isak手边团成一团，时不时舔舔自己的粉爪子又转头看看正专心抄题目的主人，这回轮到主人没心思理小家伙了。

......

楼下有人按门铃，Isak把咖啡放到高斯够不到的书架上再下楼开门。

门外站着的人带着一身雨水和湿漉漉的眼神，蓝色眼眸快要结起冰晶，夏日的傍晚不那么寒冷却也令Isak打了个寒颤。

那人却在门打开的瞬间笑了，像是雨后天晴，旭日暖阳。

“Hi Isak”Even有点不自然地打量门上的名字——上面两个名字被划了几条线下一行写着 **Isak og 高斯。  
**

“你没有雨伞吗？”Isak皱着眉头注意到Even怀里抱着个书包。

“Mags说你把书包落操场上了拜托我给你送过来。”Even答非所问。

“怎么不带伞？”

“落车上了。”Even把书包交到Isak手里转身往雨里跑。

“等等，”Isak看了眼远处白茫茫一片，雨越下越大了“Even！”

“什么？”Even笑着回头。

“拿把伞。”

Even又往回跑窜到Isak身边一把抱住他“我就知道！你喜欢我！”

“放开我。”

“Isak你是喜欢我的，对吧？”

“我觉得我已经和你说清楚了。”Isak把Even环在自己腰上的手指一根根掰开。

“噢，我开玩笑的。”Even的笑容蔫了一点“我走了，明天学校见！”

Isak站在门口看着Even消失在雨里，终究还是没有冲过去送出手中的伞。

 

_算了，算了。夏天应该没有那么容易感冒。_

Isak又拿出手机查了当前气温，17℃，还是有点凉吧？

_算了，算了吧。_

 

 

Isak经常做同一个梦，梦里一直出现一个男孩，那个男孩有着棕色的短发和褐色的眼睛，笑起来俩边脸颊会出现浅浅的酒窝。能感觉出来是个可爱的男孩子，可是Isak每次梦见他都会伤心地喘不过气，甚至好几次从梦中哭着醒来，压抑窒息的感觉无声地从梦里蔓延到现实中。Isak很想搞清楚那个男孩是谁，可是梦境中零星的长相特征并不能拼凑出一张清晰的脸。

这种无解的感觉困扰着Isak，他Google“为什么总是梦见同一个人”问题下面全是和他一样来寻求答案的，世界上不同角落里的人们和他有同样的困扰，只是大部分人梦见的都是他们以前认识的人。Isak的困惑有增无减，求知欲让他变得有一点兴奋。

下次再做这个梦一定要看清他的脸，我要找到他。

Isak开始留意校园里棕色头发褐色眼睛的男生，有这些外貌特征的人不是特别多很容易认全，但是他们中没有一个是Isak认识的，也没有一个能给他一丝熟悉的感觉。

很长时间没梦见那个男孩之后Isak也就忘记了在人群中搜寻棕发男生们的脸。

Isak不知道应该生气还是庆幸，最近梦见Even Bech Naesheim的频率越来越高。生气的是那个男孩的脸越来越模糊，这样离解开谜题就又远了一步，庆幸的是梦见Even醒来并不会有压抑窒息的感觉也不会有泪水沾湿了枕头的情况，顶多……顶多湿了别的地方。

 

 

高斯跳上床走到Isak的枕边嗅了嗅他的脸，小家伙软软的气息呼着Isak，见主人没什么反应高斯又绕到了Isak的头顶边嗅起了他的发丝，甚至还伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔，Isak闭着眼睛屏住呼吸感受着来自高斯的温柔，高斯轻轻地喵了一声，Isak伸出手摸摸这颗毛茸茸的脑袋，高斯像是得了指令绕到主人的肩膀边找准了往日的位置团起身子枕着他的颈窝打起盹儿。

Isak侧过身和高斯面对面，可能是察觉到主人的气息，小家伙没睁眼睛就舔了Isak一口，Isak差点尖叫出声。

_这情况太诡异了，为什么被高斯舔了一下会想起Even Bech Naesheim？_

最近奇怪的事情越来越多，虽然并不在意自己成为校园八卦的主角，但是Isak讨厌被人在学校偷拍的感觉，也不喜欢很多女生围在教室门口只为看自己一眼，更不喜欢那个校园八卦故事是双男主剧情，另一个主角的名字叫Even Bech Naesheim。

 

那天晚上不该和Magnus去入侵者party，也不该喝那么多酒，更不该和Even Bech Naesheim纠缠上。

Isak想忘记那天发生的所有事情，也许忘记了就可以回到之前平静的生活，每天认真上课，听着歌回家，在家和高斯安安静静地享受一猫一人的惬意时刻。

在学校的时候除了上课考试解题其他什么事在Isak看来都没有那么重要，只要自己忘记了，任何八卦都维持不了多久热度，围观群众的热情比潮汐退得还快。

每天都有新的八卦产生，Isak在心里盘算只要自己和Even保持距离，不要制造新的话题就没有人会记得他们。

 

可生活并不是Isak应付自如的数学考试，几个星期过去还是有人慕名而来偷瞄几眼传说中“尼森校草的男朋友兼高二年级的学霸”。

上个月参加的竞赛也出了结果，Isak拿了第一，回忆过程这第一也不是轻轻松松得来的，为准备这个竞赛Isak每天都去图书馆自习，回到家的时候天已经漆黑，高斯也饿得喵喵叫。后来为了高斯能规律饮食Isak改成在家自习准备竞赛。

 

因为竞赛有了好结果Isak开心地给自己换了副最新款降噪耳机作为奖励，可是好耳机也屏蔽不了社交网络上俨然成为最热话题的“尼森top cp评比"。Isak没想到自己得个数学竞赛第一也能成为八卦素材，因为他的照片和Even Bech Naesheim的照片贴在了一起，Even也参加了个比赛，还从2000多人中脱颖而出拿了第一——校园剧本写作大赛。

 _没想到“校草”还挺有才华的。_ Isak对Even的认知多了一点点。

 

尼森校报把他俩的照片印在一起，校报小编还给他们取了个组合名“Evak”。校报最后写道：尼森之光Evak的出现令尼森的招生负责人收到比以往多一倍的申请邮件。

也正是这篇校报头条直接将Isak推到了校园八卦的中心，他和Even一起成为“尼森TOP CP”的TOP 1. 这波热议来得比之前那阵凶猛，Isak去小餐厅买零食吃的时候都有人帮他买单，甚至在上厕所的时候还有人从隔间缝隙里给他递小纸条。

 

_SHIT._

 

Isak抱着高斯坐在猫爬架前看着校报上Even的笑脸，这个笑脸这双眼睛，和那天晚上醉眼朦胧时看到的一模一样，Isak立马合上报纸对折几下垫在了高斯的毛毯下面。

_为什么会双颊发烫，心跳加速？不合逻辑，太不正常了。_

是怎么成为传说中“尼森校草的男朋友”的？

不就是和Even Bech Naecheim睡了一次吗！

都是两周前那该死的party，该死的酒精。

 

为了准备竞赛Isak几乎推掉了Magnus提议的所有活动，直到考完试他才勉强答应Magnus一起去传说中尼森最酷的男孩们办的party。

 

Isak给高斯喂了些零食再添好水才慢吞吞地出门，还没走出屋前的花园就接到Magnus的电话说这个party有着装要求，去玩的人都必须穿正装，Isak低头看看自己印着辛普森一家的白T和格子衬衫叹了口气“真麻烦。”

 

能欣然接受Magnus的提议来参加这个party除了不想再被Magnus连环攻击这个原因外Isak还被Magnus说辞中“有人会带世界各地好喝的啤酒过去分享”打动了。

 

Isak喜欢啤酒，只有学霸本人知道自己的酒量和喜欢的程度成反比，想到竞赛已经结束下场考试又还远Isak有点蠢蠢欲动，迫切地想品尝来自异国的啤酒们。

 

这个“品酒趴”在入侵者Chris家举办，Isak并不认识这个高年级的Chris只觉得名字耳熟，可能和经常向自己借笔记的某个女生同名。

 

Isak对一起来玩乐的男男女女们并没有多大兴趣，注意力全被DJ边上叠成小山的啤酒罐子勾走。

Magnus撞了Isak一下“你知道吗？这些啤酒都是Even的，他收藏了来自世界各地的啤酒，甚至还有来自中国的！是不是很厉害？”

“Even是谁？”

“你连Even都不知道吗？新任尼森校草啊！”

“谁评的？作为尼森一员的我居然毫不知情？”

“除了上课竞赛考试你还知道什么啊？”

“逗猫的一百种方法，安抚猫咪的小技巧，自制猫饭的做法。”

“停停停，可以了，怕别人不知道你是猫奴吗？”Magnus拍拍Isak的肩膀“猎物出现！我要去钓猫了，有事没事都别找我知道吗？”

 

Isak眼巴巴地看着桌子上的啤酒，Even的朋友那个叫Mutta的家伙说只有一起玩游戏的人才能喝Even带来的啤酒，于是Isak坐在几个陌生人中间尴尬地搓着手不知道说点什么。

 

_玩游戏就玩游戏吧，没什么大不了的。_

 

“我们先玩个经典游戏好了——真心话大冒险。抽牌决定哈，数字最小的得听数字最大的，反正规则大家都懂，我们开始吧？”

 

Isak当然知道这种游戏应该和熟人玩才有意思，可是桌上的啤酒在向Isak招手，Isak不想拒绝。

Even从位置上站起来走到Isak身边坐下，Isak的眼神仍旧粘在啤酒罐子上根本没注意到身边换了人。

 

“我们先自我介绍一下吧，不然等下叫不出名字不好玩下去。”Even提议。

“有哪个是不认识的？从这到那儿我Mutta，Adam，Chris，Yousef，Even，Isak。”Mutta一个个点过去。

Isak环顾一圈发现自己一个都不认识只听Magnus提起过Even和Chris“你们好，我是高二的Isak。”

“认识认识，高二年级第一嘛，Even那个暗......”Mutta话没说完被Adam掐了下大腿“嗷！”

 

“对，我们都认识你，只要你认全我们就可以开始玩了。”Chris笑着说。

“我记住了。”Isak已经能将名字和脸对上了。

“不愧是学霸，记得快！”Mutta竖起大拇指。

 

Isak手气好几盘下来抽中好几次最大牌喝到几罐德国啤酒，但是大家都对学霸提的问题表示不满——实在是太无趣了，谁会在这种游戏里问别人真心话“你几岁学会数0到100？”大冒险“憋气50秒”。

 

就在Mutta想宣布玩下一个游戏的时候Chris抽到了king，Even握着手里的黑桃3翻了个白眼。

“你选真心话还是大冒险？”Chris勾起嘴角。

“大冒险吧，”Even耸耸肩“你想知道答案的真心话肯定很可怕。”

“哈哈哈！那选个你身边的人舌吻10秒钟吧。”

 

Even仰头喝完了手里的啤酒，瞄几眼左右两边，左手边的Isak还在专心地灌啤酒。Even转过头目不转睛地看着Yousef，本来满脸笑容的Yousef立马摆起了手，“不不不，我不想和你舌吻！”

“不是吧？这么玩不起？”Chris笑道。

“怎么有种在整我的感觉？这是Even的大冒险啊。”Yousef把手挡在嘴边。

“算了，算了，亲10秒就行，不用舌吻。”Chris降低要求。

 

Even捧住Yousef的脸紧闭着双唇一鼓作气亲上去，Yousef像是被雷劈中，整个人都僵硬了，众人数到10的时候一把推开了Even。

 

“我……我有事去接个电话。”Yousef嚯地从沙发上站起来走向门口。

Even垂着脑袋楞楞地盯着Yousef还躺在桌子上的手机。

Isak已经喝完了四罐啤酒，觉得实在热于是胡乱解了几颗扣子，脑袋也轻飘飘的，意识还算是清醒，只是手脚的动作都有点不受大脑支配。

Isak拍了拍Even的后背“别难过。”

“带着你的啤酒去我家继续喝，不玩游戏了，这个主意怎么样？”Isak抓着Even的手背问。

“不错，你还要多少啤酒？”Even反握住Isak的手。

Isak凑到Even的耳边呼着酒气“越多越好。”

 

 

 

“我们能自拍一张吗？”

Even举起手机调出前置镜头，画面里的Isak衬衫领口大开露出一截粉色脖颈。

“可以啊！”Isak捧着自己的脸颊捂住眼睛咯咯笑起来。

“我这样笑可以吗？”Isak看着镜头里的自己和Even，心脏突突跳着。

Even的视线从手机屏幕上移开落在男孩绯红的脸颊，这么近的距离甚至可以看到Isak脸上的淡色绒毛整齐划一地伏在鬓角边。Isak眨眨眼睛，卷翘的睫毛跟着扇动几下，Even伸出舌头润了润唇，凑到怀中男孩的耳边轻轻舔了一口。

 

Isak转过脸眉头拧在一起“不拍照了吗？”

Even紧张地清了清嗓子“拍，当然要拍。”

“剪刀手会不会太老土了？”Isak马上又对着镜头笑起来“可是我也不知道有什么别的拍照姿势。”

“要不要这样？”Even揽着Isak的肩膀撅起嘴吻住了他的脸颊。

 

“好了！我要发到Instagram上去，然后在下边写Isak Valtersen是我男朋友！”

“发发发”Isak闭着眼睛晃着脑袋“发完我们继续喝好不好？”

“好。”

 

宽敞的客厅里酒气熏天，两个男孩一罐接一罐地喝着世界各地远道而来的啤酒，可能不止啤酒还有一些别的什么酒。

“你家人呢？”Even举起杯子碰了下Isak手里的啤酒罐子。

“家人？你是说高斯吗？”Isak的嘴角挂着微笑“来，我带你去见它。”

Isak握住Even的手引着他来到猫窝前“这是高斯，我弟弟，你要不要抱一下它？”

Even小心翼翼地抱起高斯，小家伙慵懒地睁开眼睛前爪抱着Even的胳膊，毛茸茸的脑袋往他温热的胸膛里蹭。

“高斯喜欢你，上次Mags抱它的时候被它挠了。”

“我也喜欢它。”Even亲了亲高斯的脑袋“你每天都和高斯玩吗？”

“嗯......它不会整天粘着我，但是又会在我需要它的时候陪在我身边。”Isak揉揉眼睛“我好困......“

 

Even把Isak抱到一个房间里，看装修风格像是儿童房，除了那张尺寸很大的床。房间的天花板和墙面都刷成了星空，床头画了一艘充满未来感的宇宙飞船。

Isak迷迷糊糊地说着热，双手胡乱地扯着衬衣，长裤早就被他蹬掉丢在床边。

“你倒是帮我一下，这该死的纽扣怎么解不开。”Isak坐起来拉住Even的手，低着头没看到Even脸上浮现的红晕。

Even坐到Isak身边，修长的手指轻颤着，那几颗纽扣没几下就全被解开了。Isak笑着抬起头看着Even蓝色的眼睛“你好厉害。”

“这种时候高斯就帮不上什么忙了，哈哈。”Isak把衬衫扔在床边的小沙发上。

Even的视线没离开过Isak的嘴唇，完全没听进去Isak在说什么“嗯？”

“你知道吗，高斯总是偷喝我杯子里的水，我明明给它的水盆里装满水了的。”

Even扣住Isak的下巴吻住那喋喋不休的嘴。

和想象中一样柔软可口。

Even松开扣住Isak下巴的手，再慢慢退开专注地看着他的眼睛。

“高斯还有个很不好的习惯，它喜欢推倒任何我放在书桌上的东西......”

“Isak，我喜欢你。”Even神情认真。

Isak这才回味过来自己刚刚被人亲了，感觉还很不错。

Isak张着嘴想说点什么， _这个人是在跟我表白吗？_ 可是被酒精搅乱的脑袋毫无用处，憋不出一个字来回应他。

Even不轻不重地揉着Isak红润的下唇，没等那男孩说出什么拒绝的话来就再次吻住他，浓烈又温柔，俩人都带着酒气，可Isak的气息比什么都诱人。

 

_他说喜欢我，不能推开他，不可以推开他。_

 

Isak不知道自己脑海里为什么会出现这样的话，但是想不了太多，Even已经夺走了他所有的注意力。

Isak从来没有被人这么温柔地对待过，额头，鼻尖，嘴角，耳垂甚至后颈都被Even一一亲吻，Isak伸出手环住Even的脖子，另一只手探到Even敞开的领口里，手掌下是他突突跳动的心脏，Isak觉得自己的身体和Even的心跳声共振了，是太久没感受过的悸动。

 

Even张开嘴把Isak湿热的舌头勾过来耐心地亲吻着，挑逗着，Isak闭着眼睛凭本能回应着。

 

_从来没有人像他这样吻过我。_

 

Even吻过Isak的喉结，舌尖在男孩好看的锁骨边流连，再是他早已跳乱节奏的心脏，一路向下，剧烈起伏的小腹，Even像临摹艺术品般用无数个轻柔的吻描画着Isak早已红透的身体。

 

Even伏在Isak腿间，湿热的口腔包裹着Isak，Isak想扣住他的后脑勺还想用大腿紧紧夹住正在自己腿间动作的脑袋，只是伸出去的手又收了回来。果然还是做不出来。

Isak紧紧地攥着枕头蜷着脚趾，拱起小腹，Even弄得他太舒服了，舒服地快要哭出来，“不行了，我……Even……”Isak呼吸困难，快感一点点在神经末梢堆积着蓄势待发。

Even松开嘴指尖滑过那刚刚在口腔里的湿热顶端，突然被按了暂停Isak真的呜咽起来，Even红着眼看着Isak急不可耐的样子于是又俯下身吻住他，手下的动作也没停，抚慰完上头又揉起了下方的软滑。

 

Isak的双腿缠上了Even的腰，Even直起身子把Isak的双腿分开一点，带着润滑油的手指探到了粉色的入口处，“这样可以吗？”

Isak喘着气没说什么，Even耐心又温柔，指尖感受着穴口周围开始放松下来于是慢慢挤进一根手指，Isak咬着下唇感受着Even的动作，还算可以接受的怪异感。

时间一点点过去，非常温柔非常慢地两根手指，直到扩张充分再是第三根手指。

“痛的话就和我说好吗？”Even又揉进一点润滑油。

Isak看着Even腿间的挺翘红着脸点了点头。

 

Even的顶端抵在Isak的穴口，Isak瞥一眼俩人的下半身脸又烧红了一点。Even扶着Isak的腰进入得很慢，直到差不多才缓缓动作起来，刚开始Isak想把Even推出去，因为这感觉和手指在里面时的不一样，甚至还有一点点疼痛感，这让他有点害怕。

 

Even又握住了Isak配合着自己的律动帮他套弄纾解，兴奋的感觉很轻易地就盖过那一点点恐惧，Isak快要分不清这一波波的快感来自哪里，前面和后面一齐被有技巧地刺激着，Even一深一浅地顶弄着，Isak凌乱的喘息和被他紧紧抓住的床单都在告诉Even他找准了位置，于是加深加快了这磨人的动作。

“Even......”Isak不知道自己想说什么在说什么。

Isak喉咙里发出的声音听在Even耳里无比撩人只因那男孩喊的是自己的名字“Even，Even，Even……”

 

Even和Isak一起攀上了愉悦的高峰，也不知学霸积压了多久，反正最后除了被弄脏的床单，Isak的肚子上也留下一些白浊的液体。

Even吻着Isak的额头，手里拿着热毛巾帮怀里的男孩清理干净。

 

_从来没有人这样温柔地对过我。_

 

Isak清楚地知道发生了什么，但是他什么都不想说，也什么都说不出来。

 

_我没有醉。_

_他说他喜欢我。_

_我不能推开他。_

_我不可以推开他。_

 

 

 **两天后**  

短信：

啤酒爱好者联盟Even

01:24

“Isak，我睡不着。”

02:00

“做我男朋友好吗？”


	2. 喜欢一个人是不需要逻辑的

17岁的Isak已经通过严肃认真的“视听说学习”和切身体会认识到他们这个年纪的男孩女孩们有旺盛的“精力”这个事实，为了不耽误学习，他给自己制定了合理紧凑的时间表，比如说周一课业不重，前两天又是周末所以周一的晚上Isak用来看电影和读些课堂外的文学作品，周二周三周四课都很满回家之后就只能写写作业顺便陪高斯玩一会儿。周五，可以什么都不做也可以和Magnus出去喝一杯，周末去Eskild打工的咖啡店坐坐看些话剧歌剧再回家和高斯玩，一般周六夜是Isak的“性生活”之夜。

“说真的，你爸妈长年不在家，而你家房子又这么大，为什么不利用天时地利好好享受生活呢？比如说带几个男生回家过夜啊，想怎么疯就怎么疯。”Magnus背着书包站Isak课桌边上等他一起走。

“高斯怕生，有陌生人在家它会很焦虑。”

“你真的要为高斯牺牲到这个地步吗？每天都靠右手解决？”

“Mags并不是所有人都和你一样饥渴。”Isak忍不住翻白眼。

“也对，你现在有男朋友了，不需要带其他男生回家了”Magnus贼兮兮地凑近Isak“Even活儿好吗？”

Isak的脸刷地红了“Mags！”

“不好吗？不应该啊，他明明是那种‘器大活好’的长相。”

“Mags，我和Even没有任何关系，不要再在我面前提到他这个人好吗？”

“这是什么？拔屌无情？那天我明明看到你拉着他离开的，他Instagram上的照片是在你家拍的吧？不要骗我。”

“那天我们都喝醉了，照片也是开玩笑的。我们没有任何关系。”

“反正全校人都知道你们是一对，可不是我一个人这样认为。我敢保证校长都知道。”

“他们要怎么想不关我事。”

“哇，有时候我真怀疑你怎么愿意和我做朋友，应该说我这么酷的人怎么会有你这样无情的朋友，真担心你年纪轻轻就要和自己的猫过一辈子了。”

“这是我的梦想。”

“我有看到研究报告说如果你独自在家死去，你的宠物可能会吃掉你的尸体充饥。”

“我心甘情愿当高斯的食物反正肉身埋了也是会腐烂掉的。”

“天呐！ISAK.....”

......

“兄弟，最后一个问题，Even床上表现怎么样？”

“混蛋！你一个人回家吧！”Isak红着耳朵分贝惊人。

“哈哈哈哈哈”Magnus朝Isak的背影挥挥手“再见。”

——————

 

Isak选了公车最后一排靠窗的位置坐下，摁亮手机屏幕想点开spotify的时候又看到之前忘记退出的信息界面。

_啤酒爱好者联盟Even“做我男朋友好吗？”_

几天前那个中午Isak从剧烈的头痛中醒来，他想不起自己为什么会睡在以前的房间里，床边小沙发上的衣物倒是叠得整整齐齐。Isak觉得口干舌燥拿起马克杯打算喝口水的时候发现杯子上粘了张便利贴“昨晚很开心，还需要啤酒的话联系我——Even”

......

Isak揉着太阳穴一点点想起之前的情形。

他和Magnus一起去Chris家参加party，和Even的朋友们玩游戏喝酒然后......然后他牵着Even的手坐上了回家的地铁，不过Isak想不起他们在地铁里说了什么，也不知道当时具体是怎么想的了，到家之后，FUCK，到家之后怎么就和Even滚到床上去了呢？

_啊，算了吧，没什么大不了的，本来周六夜也是需要解决一次的，就当是非常智能的人形用品好了。_

Isak又爬下床翻了翻房间里的垃圾桶才放下心来，该用到的东西也用了，至少没因为喝醉酒而做什么不安全的事情。

_不过，这么多个撕开的外包装是什么情况？_

Isak觉得有点腰酸背痛，FUCK，Even！

高斯在门外叫了几声，Isak抱着沙发上的衣物出了房间。猫砂盆是干净的，食盆里剩了些猫粮，边上的水盆里也还有水，有人喂过高斯了。

“有人吗？”

Isak巡视一圈自己家发现除了高斯没有别人，Even应该已经走了。

——————

 

"今天晚上大学路边上那个小剧院有场不错的话剧，你要不要去看，我朋友有多余的票。”Eskild把一块提拉米苏蛋糕推到Isak面前。

“谢谢，最近有点累，今天就不去了，等一下我要回家睡一觉。”Isak低头搅着杯子里的咖啡。

“不是刚竞赛完吗？还有什么事？”Eskild眼神关切。

Isak抬头看了眼Eskild又低下头继续搅着咖啡“嗯，事实上，我有个朋友，他遇到点事。”

“你朋友？”

“嗯，一个朋友，上周末他在party上喝醉了酒和认识没几个小时的男生上了床。”

“这没什么啊，party的目的很好地达到了嘛。”

“那个男生消失两天后半夜发短信说想让我朋友做他男朋友。”

“那男生帅吗？”

Isak皱着眉抬头瞥了Eskild一眼“呃......还行吧，个子挺高的。”

“活儿好吗？”

Isak突然有点脸红“还，还好吧。”

“还好？”Eskild捂着嘴差点笑出声。

“我是说！我不知道！”Isak急道“是我朋友说还好。”

“你朋友喜欢他吗？”

“他们才认识几个小时，之后就一直翻滚在床上，我怎么知道喜不喜欢他啊！”

“Isak，你相信一见钟情吗？我曾经爱上过一个人，只用了一秒，我在见他第一眼的时候就喜欢他了。喜不喜欢一个人和认识他多久没有关系。”

“可是，这样的喜欢不会太肤浅了吗？喜欢的也只是外表吧。”

“那‘你朋友’喜欢和他上床的感觉吗？感觉不错交往一下也是可以的。”

“我怎么知道！”Isak用搅咖啡的小勺子戳烂了盘子里的蛋糕。

“喜欢一个人的外表其实也是喜欢他的内在，正是他过去所有的经历才使得他有这样一副面貌呈现在你眼前让你对他一见钟情，你想想，是不是他的品味决定了他会穿什么衣服，是不是他生活习惯良好才让他看起来活力满满？”Eskild起身拍拍Isak的肩“记住导师的话，这不是解数学题有时候喜欢一个人是不需要逻辑的。”

 

Isak躺在床上点开信息界面盯着“删除”俩字发了好一会儿呆。

_“做我男朋友好吗？”_

_当没看到好了。_

 

**短信**

Anders：Hi，我在FB小组里分享了个链接，你打开看一下，周五有场球赛有兴趣的话在上面留个言，我需要确认一下哦。

Isak：Hi，我去留言了，谢谢你通知我。

Anders：哈哈，作为协会会长应该的。

Isak：   ；-）

Anders：你不去的话，踢球也没那么好玩。

Isak：嗯？

Anders：没什么，周五球场见。

Isak：球场见。

 

Isak站在镜子前换球衣的时候才发现锁骨边上有紫红色的咬痕，在家洗完澡的时候都没仔细照过镜子，Isak伸手摸了摸，闭着眼睛想起Even的头发蹭着自己脖子时那种心痒的感觉。

_SHIT._

V领的球衣根本遮不住那块印记，难道穿衬衫去踢球吗？Isak又打开储物柜拿出换下的格子衬衫套在球衣外面。

有人推开更衣室的门走进来，Isak锁上储物柜转身看到不远处一个熟悉的身影。

“Halla，”Even笑着和Isak打招呼。

Isak不知道自己为什么脸红，“Hi.”

明明完美避开了在小餐厅和他排在附近的窗口买东西，也完美绕开了三年级那幢教学楼，为什么会在这里遇见他？

Even抬手抚了抚脑后的头发像在思考怎么开口说点什么。

Isak低头盯着自己的球鞋盘算着是再打开储物柜假装没整理好衣物还是直接说自己要踢球去了。

“Isak!”Magnus在走廊里呼喊“你好了吗？”

“来了，”Isak从来没觉得Magnus的催促这么动听过。

Even往前走几步拉近俩人的距离“Isak，我有话和你说。”

 

“今天我们一定要赢一次，”Anders从隔间里出来手自然地搭上了Isak的肩。

“呃，Hi？”Anders意识到Isak边上还站了个人“要来看球吗？”

“不了，我还有事。”Even转身往门口走“你们玩得愉快。”

......

“不穿护膝吗？”Anders指指Isak光着的膝盖。

Isak看了眼Even离开的背影松了口气“我忘了。”

“穿好出来，我们在操场等你，4点准时开始。”Anders抱着Isak的足球也出了门。

“好的。”

_Even想和我说什么？_

 

中场休息的时候，Isak坐在草地上发呆，Magnus抓住一切机会“钓猫”在球门边和来看球的女孩子打闹。

“Even想加入足球协会的话可以和我说，本会长可以帮他开开后门。”Anders丢了一瓶水给Isak顺便在他身边坐下。

“呃，我不知道他想不想加入。”Isak干咳一声“你是不是也误会了？”

“什么？”Anders又拿回Isak手里的水帮他拧开瓶盖。

“我和Even，我们没有任何关系。”

“可是，大家都在说你们在一起了？”Anders把水递给Isak“抱歉，我可能太八卦了。”

“没事，他不是我男朋友。”Isak仰头喝了口水“我敢保证他连我姓什么都不知道。”

“太好了！”

“什么？”

“没什么，我以为对什么都不屑一顾的学霸也要和普通人一样谈可怕的恋爱了，吓死我了。”

“可怕？”

“对啊，那种相互依赖相互约束的恋爱关系不可怕吗？为了一个人放弃自由和个人空间，我做不到。”

Isak点点头。

“而且，我觉得你应该也不需要所谓的男朋友吧，”Anders看着Isak的脖子“可爱的学霸应该挺多人喜欢的，何必为了一棵小树苗放弃整个森林。”

Isak伸手捂住有紫色印记的那边脖子不自然地转转头“你这种棕色头发褐色眼睛的长相在女生中人气也很高吧？”

我TM在说什么。

“是吗？”Anders笑出了酒窝。

“对，看起来很成熟。”

Isak突然想起了什么。

也是这样坐着，这种距离，这样的棕色头发和褐色眼睛。

“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”Anders掸了掸自己的脸。

Isak甩甩脑袋“没什么。”

_去年才在足球协会的比赛中认识他，应该不是Anders。_

 

 

Isak抱着高斯窝在沙发里，Anders的FB主页发了很多足球协会的通知，相册里都是球星和足球协会的比赛照片。Isak点开Anders资料页上的Ins链接划拉几下也没几张照片，滑雪照，在巴西的旅行照另加几张去年足球协会的成员合影。Isak看着合影里头发短短的自己和身边揽着自己肩膀的Anders又摇了摇头，不是他，拍合影的时候他们才认识没几天，梦里的男孩年纪小多了。

 

Isak点开Ins下的消息提醒，列表顶端是tag了Isakyaki的照片，顺着照片上面的头像点进去是Even的Ins主页，Isak这才仔细看了那天和Even的自拍照，照片里两个人的脸都红通通的，Even修长的手指捏着Isak的下巴，可能是造型凹得太用力Even撅起嘴亲得Isak的脸颊有点变形。

**“Isak Valtersen终于是我男朋友❤️了了了”**

_原来他知道我姓什么。_

_我为什么会笑成这样？该死的啤酒。_

 

评论里很多看热闹的人，最多的一句留言就是“你们俩居然在一起了？”

也有一些评论直接打了无数个爱心Emoji。

 

Isak往下翻了翻Even的主页，大部分是电影截图还有各种在电影院、剧院门口的留影。再下拉一点又刷出几张加了厚重滤镜的照片，大概是几年前的照片了。Isak点开一其中一张，是个短发女生的侧脸，下面有人留言“我看到你们在巴黎玩的照片啦，好幸福！下一站是哪里呀？”应该是Even的朋友，点开所有评论Isak看到了Even的回复“谢谢啦，下一站是意大利。”

 

Isak把手机扔到床上心不在焉地摸着高斯的肚皮。

 

手机屏幕又亮了起来，Isak拿起来一看22:00了，是上床睡觉的提醒。

高斯从Isak膝盖上跃下去又熟门熟路地跳上了Isak的床。Isak在床上辗转反侧怎么都睡不着索性又拧亮台灯靠着床头坐了起来。高斯听到动静睁开眼看看Isak打了个哈欠又趴回原来的姿势。

 

Google“ **直男为什么会和男生上床？** ”

搜索结果有好几页，Isak点开显示在最顶端的Quora问答链接。

最高票的答案只有短短几个字“好奇，寻求刺激。PS，我很直有女友，和三个男生睡过。”

答案2:“能克服心理障碍和同性睡的估计都不是特别直吧，双性恋或者泛性恋。”

答案3:“直男只有在喝多了和床位不够的情况下才会和小基佬睡。”

答案4:“珍爱生命，远离直男。”

 

Isak又翻出短信，这回终于点了“删除”。

_去你的直男。_

 

**短信**

 

啤酒爱好者联盟Even

23:48

“本来想当面和你说的，可是总碰不到你，今天下午也没机会说出口。”

00:05

“明天放学后能见一面吗？”

Isak

00:05

“明天没空。”

 

啤酒爱好者联盟Even

00:06

“后天呢？”

 

Isak

00:06

“后天也没空。”

 

啤酒爱好者联盟Even

00:06

“那我现在再问你一遍，做我男朋友好吗？”

00:07

“我喜欢你。”

 

Isak

00:35

“我还不想谈恋爱。”

 

啤酒爱好者联盟Even

00:35

“那你有喜欢的人吗？”

 

Isak

00:45

“不要再给我发短信了。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鉴于第一章字数超额这一章会短一点。尽量保持每章5000字左右。  
> 感谢阅读❤️


	3. 那我们从朋友做起好了

**·Twitter·**

  


**尼森第一初恋@EVAKisRIO**

  


尼森TOP CP评比也暂告一个段落了，接下来大家希望在我们这个账号看到什么内容？

请积极投票噢。

  


a.本届所有入选cp的日常消息

b.Evak相关消息

c.尼森校园日常

d.随便

（投b和c的朋友最多，那么以后我们就发这两项内容为主咯，感谢大家关注我们这个好玩的非官方账号❤ ）

  


@看什么看我有什么好看的：以后多发点学霸的消息吧，拜托

@bakka的小可爱：跟着大大有糖吃

@欧拉的猫：转推了

@一个id：有没有这期尼森校报的高清图？

@玛丽很酥：原来是非官方账号吗233333

@vilddde：Chris那对是真的？也顺便发点Chris的消息吧

@克里斯小姐姐：啊啊啊啊以后多发EVAK好吗！EVAK！EVAK！

  


  


**尼森第一初恋@EVAKisRIO**

  


有人求尼森校报的高清图，我有扫一份【图片1】【图片2】【图片3】

  


@一个id：谢谢

@克里斯小姐姐：啊啊啊谢谢大大，你们发现没有他俩照片背景是同一个教室吧？！！

@bakka的小可爱：观察好仔细！难道是一起拍的？！

@看什么看我有什么好看的：尼森的教室都长这样吧

@玛丽很酥：可以说是官方认证cp了。划重点：尼森招生办的收件箱要满了吧？我也想转学去尼森555（可惜我不在挪威）

@艾玛哎哟：Isak怎么老是那件辛普森一家白T搭格子衬衫，衣品可太差了吧和Even没得比，还有牙缝瞩目，好担心他吃肉塞牙

@artVandeley：明明是定义了可爱的牙缝

@看什么看我有什么好看的：哪来的ky精，diss外貌太low了吧

@bakka的小可爱：ky走远点，别影响我们磕糖

@手机推特网友2121：他们俩怎么都这么好看！

  


——————

  


  


“Isak，我恋爱了。”Magnus歪着脑袋靠着Isak的肩膀。

“你不是一直都在恋爱中吗？”

“这次不一样。”

“是吗？”Isak放下手里的笔，等着Magnus说下去。

“嗯，我可能真的喜欢上Vilde了。”

“上次谁说喜欢Ida的？”

“这次真的不一样，你有听过我在Mahdi他们面前说我和Vilde之间的爱爱细节吗？没有吧？因为她和之前那些跟我玩玩的女孩们都不一样。”Magnus转着手腕上的链子“虽然我很喜欢和她睡的感觉，但是我也喜欢牵着她的手在随便哪条路上走，也喜欢和她一起窝在沙发里看无聊的网剧。遇见她之前我脑子里想的都只是找个人一起解决生理需求而已，约会的主要目的就是上床，但是跟她在一起的每一秒钟都有心动的感觉即使不上床我也觉得很开心。”

“wow，Mags。”Isak拍拍Magnus的大腿。

“昨天我发短信跟她说让她做我女朋友，可是她都没回我！今天做什么都没劲，你说我是不是爱上她了？”Magnus直起身，看着Isak等待一个肯定答案。

“我不知道......”Isak没有看Magnus的眼睛。

“你没喜欢过一个人吗？”

“……”Isak又拿起笔在草稿纸上胡乱地涂鸦起来。

“Isak，我们是好朋友，你要是什么事情都只和高斯说而不告诉我，我会伤心的。还有我发现每次我们几个聚在一起都是我们在谈论吐槽约会对象，你总是在边上保持沉默，是不是我们太直了？直男直女们的床事听多了很聒噪吧？你也可以和我们吐槽你那些奇葩的约会对象啊，我们不会被基到的。”

“我只是，我没有那么多约会对象可以吐槽。”

“噢，对，都是那些该死的竞赛，你都被考试榨干了，哪有时间和帅哥们约会。”这回轮到Magnus拍起了Isak的大腿。

“我挺喜欢考试竞赛的，比约会有趣多了。”

“你难道是性冷淡？”

“不是你想的那样。”

“那是什么？你怎么做到的？我也想克制一点。”

“Mags......”

“噢Issy，”Magnus侧过身抱住Isak“你好可怜，居然真的一直靠两只手解决。等着，等我回到家给你传点我以前舍不得分享的精品视频给你，希望你用得到。”

“我应该不会想看你收藏的视频。”

“噢噢噢 ，我忘了！看男女play你硬不起来，”Magnus松开Isak“没事，我帮你收集些适合你看的，你喜欢肌肉猛男还是清纯小男生？体毛多多还是皮肤滑滑的？”

“Mags，谢谢你的好意，我真的不需要。”

“Come on！还是说你喜欢Even Bech Naesheim那样的？高个子蓝眼睛？”

“Fuck！”Isak把笔一丢动作大到惊扰了睡梦中的高斯“为什么突然提起他？”

“我知道你们没关系，可是你们不是才睡过吗？可以拿他当个实例参考嘛。”

……

  


Isak犹豫再三挤出一句话：“长相外形不重要，感觉对就行。”

“那你和Even合不合拍？感觉对不对？”Magnus眨眨眼睛“我是说在床上。”

Isak别扭地揉揉太阳穴“还行吧。”

“OK！那就好办了，你说还行就是很棒的意思，我会给你找主角长得像Even的视频的，包在我身上！”

  


……

“Mags，你愿意敞开心扉和我说Vilde的事我很高兴。可是......”

“我知道，只有你自己能清楚知道自己的感受，如果你不想说一些事我不会逼你，但是万一你想有个吐槽对象或着倾诉对象的话可以找我知道吗？无论什么时候什么事都可以，好吗？”

“谢谢你，Mags。”

“不谢啦，记住，除了高斯你还有我们这几个好朋友。”

“我知道。”

Isak又拿起笔翻开课本下一页“你还要不要继续接受辅导？”

“啊啊啊！讨厌的数学考试！让它挂掉好了，我不管了！头好痛！万圣节怎么来得这么慢啊！”Magnus抱着头痛苦地嚎叫起来。

  


  


  


**尼森第一初恋@EVAKisRIO**

  


下周三晚尼森的学生活动中心有万圣节派对哦，不过仅限本校学生参加。不知道Isak和Even会不会去。【万圣节变装趴邀请.jpg】

  


@bakka的小可爱：我们学校也有！想去尼森和他们一起party！

@一个id：party什么的最好发展“奸情”了

@克里斯小姐姐：好想知道他们俩会扮成什么！太好奇了！拜托尼森的小姐姐小哥哥们多发照片。

@看什么看我有什么好看的：他们俩去不去都不一定吧

@玛丽很酥：可以期待一个同框吗！

@bakka的小可爱：我不想去学校的party了，感觉没意思，想待在家里磕糖。

@手机推特网友2121:最虐的就是一个去了另一个没去，希望他俩都有去吧，不同框我也当糖磕了。

  


Isak抱着课本站在储物柜前整理书包，无视柜子外贴的万圣节变装派对邀请，Magnus已经为万圣节的到来兴奋一整个星期了。有些时候Isak也是羡慕Magnus的，他的快乐和期待总是特别简单。万圣节对Isak来说不过是换套愚蠢的装扮去喝几杯，至于今年的派对主题是什么，都是哪些人组织的，他不关心。这样难免显得有点讨厌，可是无论怎样Isak都不会是那个主动组织活动的人，因此关不关心也并不那么重要。

  


往年这个时候Magnus都会围在Isak身边叽叽喳喳，拖着他讨论要扮成什么样子，是恐怖血腥的惊悚装还是恶搞荧幕经典的爆笑装，当然今年也不例外，Isak仍旧兴致缺缺，只有一个要求：不要是那种在脸上涂太多东西的装扮就行，去年的卸妆经历很不美好。Magnus神秘兮兮地表示他早已想好给Isak装扮成什么样，至于他自己——嘿嘿嘿，也不能提前透露给好朋友，到时候一定要给每个人一个惊喜。

  


Isak背着书包路过熟悉的街道，商店橱窗里海报上都是龇牙咧嘴的南瓜灯，Isak小小的时候也是很喜欢这个节日的，十月还没见底奥斯陆的大人小孩就都开心地涌入商店购买装饰品和糖果，Isak也和无数个幸福的小孩一样牵着爸妈的手期待着万圣节的到来。小小的Isak会在日记里写他和爸爸一起买了南瓜灯和彩纸，回到家之后和妈妈一起剪了电视里看来的卡通猫，再和爸爸一起把客厅里那面最大的墙装扮一新，晚上睡觉前Isak还会拉着妈妈的手问她万圣节当天自己该打扮成什么样子去和别的小朋友一起捣蛋。如果不是抽屉里字迹幼稚的日记本和相册里的旧照片，Isak已经忘记自己也曾有过这样的时光，十几年前那个小小的Isak也曾期待过每一个节日的到来。

  


呼呼的冷风穿堂过巷，马上要进入十一月的奥斯陆冻得人在室外都快站不住，Isak搓搓手揣着拳头伸进了外套口袋，口袋里躺着几张纸条，Isak攥着纸条朝着家的方向小跑起来。

  


回到家Isak和往常一样磨了杯咖啡顺手抱起高斯上了阁楼。

  


“Hi，听说你喜欢看话剧，这张赠票送你。”纸条里夹了张话剧Alt er love的入场券。

“你戴红色鸭舌帽很可爱：-）”Even在纸上画了个戴着鸭舌帽的卡通版Isak。

“球场上的你和平时的你不太一样。”纸条另一边是抬腿颠球的卡通Isak。

  


Isak把纸条摊平按收到的时间顺序一张张夹到记事本里。

Even确实没再给Isak发短信，只是变成了不定时在他的储物柜里塞纸条。

  


高斯拱了拱主人的帽衫下摆顺利地钻了进去，天冷了小家伙变得越来越粘人，Isak拍了拍自己瞬间鼓起来的“肚子”，高斯闷在衣服里面喵了一声。怕小家伙被憋坏，Isak拉开一点拉链让高斯露出圆溜溜的两只眼睛和粉粉的小鼻子。在自己怀里缩成小小一团的高斯实在太可爱了，Isak忍不住低头去亲它毛茸茸的脑袋。

  


Isak觉得自己很奇怪，亲高斯脑袋的时候他又想起了Even Bech Naesheim，那天晚上Even也这样亲过高斯的小脑袋，两只耳朵中间这块地方。都过去几个月了，Isak还是有那个晚上某些片段的记忆，可能顺序不太对了，但是某些感觉和影像却在脑海里日渐清晰。比如Even低着头帮自己解衬衣纽扣时呼在耳边的灼热气息，Even抱着高斯笑起来时露出的虎牙，Even红着脸亲吻自己心脏时额前掉下的那缕刘海。

  


可能是睡不着的夜晚里回忆了太多遍。可能。

  


Isak从口袋里摸出手机点开信息编辑修改了联系人名字。

  


**·短信·**

  


22:13

Isak：谢谢你的票，Alt er love我去看了，很棒。

  


22:13

Even：OMG 这是Isak Valtersen本人吗？

Even：不谢。不过，没记错的话这是两个月前的话剧了？

  


22:14

Isak：总之，谢谢。

  


22:14

Even：你这样突然给我发短信我会以为你刚刚在想我。

  


22:15

Isak：随便你怎么想。

  


22:15

Even：我以后可以给你发短信了吗？

  


22:17

Even：还是说你比较喜欢收小纸条？：）

  


22:18

Isak：我要睡了。

  


22:18

Even：你会去万圣节party吗？

  


22:20

Isak：晚安

  


22:20

Even：OMG 你居然和我说“晚安”？

  


22:21

Even：晚安❤️❤️❤️Isak

  


  


——————

  


  


Magnus抱着一包衣物敲开了Isak家的门，高斯举着尾巴开着飞机耳躲到了角落里观察两个两个人类的动静。

  


“我好伤心，高斯都见我这么多回了还在怕我，我们俩是不是没机会好好相处了？”Magnus把东西放在客厅的沙发上蹲下身子和不远处的高斯较劲。

“应该是你身上有他不喜欢的气味，你喷了什么香水？好刺鼻，我都想和你绝交了。”Isak皱着眉呷一口马克杯里的咖啡。

“这是我今晚的秘密武器好不好！听说这个香味能把女孩子迷得神魂颠倒。”Magnus抬起手臂闻了闻自己。

“哪个骗子说的，这气味绝对能赶走每一个靠近你的人。”

“你又不是女孩子，”Magnus把沙发上那包东西抖开“过来，穿上这个试试。”

Isak看着Magnus拿出一条大红色披肩和一个镶满叶子的金属花冠。

“这是什么？”

“你不是说越简单越好吗？恭喜你，今晚你别想成为焦点了，穿上这两样就行。”Magnus帮Isak绑好披肩，再理了理被金属花冠压住的卷发。

Isak确实挺满意的，不用化妆，也不用穿裙子什么的。

“低配版凯撒？”Isak站在镜子前转了一圈。

Whatever——管他是什么。

Magnus换好衣服转过身的时候Isak噗嗤一声笑出来。

“你剪个小平头就是为了今晚扮成小11？”Isak捂着肚子笑弯了腰“这个样子要怎么吸引女孩子的注意啊？”

“你不懂，《怪奇物语2》前几天刚上线，我这小11的经典形象不是刚好能和爱看剧的女孩们打开话题，多亲切自然的搭讪技巧呀。”Magnus套上长筒袜，得意地摸摸自己头顶那些短毛。

“你不是说爱上Vilde了吗？又要去勾搭别的女孩子，变心这么快？”

“你果然只懂求根公式不懂人生，”Magnus边摇头边整理连衣裙“我要让她吃醋，让她看看我有多受欢迎，这样她就会后悔之前没答应我做我女朋友啦。”

“她肯定不会后悔的.....”Isak意味深长地看着Magnus一身已然完工的万圣节装备。

......

“你家有小包装的番茄酱吗？”

“你连小11的鼻血都要cos？”Isak递给Magnus两包麦当劳外卖附赠的番茄沙司。

“要干大事细节自然是要到位，嘿嘿。”

  


\----------------

当Isak出现在活动中心门口的时候他是有点后悔的，甚至想一个人往回家的方向走，因为墙上海报写得清清楚楚： **不供应酒水。** 能怎么办，只能怪自己路过无数次都没仔细看过海报上写了什么。

进到活动中心里面Isak意识到自己的“凯撒”装备真是太简陋了，路上遇见的小朋友都比他“妆容精致”。海报上还写了每个人都要留下一张照片，用来评选“最惊悚奖”、“最搞怪奖”、“最帅气奖”和“最美貌奖”。Magnus提议拍完照就带上勾搭到的妹子们转场，Isak想了想 **不供应酒水** 也就爽快答应了，找个能喝几杯的地方要紧。

令Isak感到意外的是Magnus真的穿着娃娃领连衣裙勾搭到几个长相可爱的一年级学妹，看样子《怪奇物语》是真的火。不过Isak没有意识到学妹们愿意和Magnus聊上几句自己这枚低配凯撒功不可没——传说中的二年级学霸，三年级校草的男朋友，女孩们都很想近距离接触一下了。

  


“Hi，你好，我是Hedda。”扮成神奇女侠的女孩直接越过了Magnus和Isak打招呼。

“呃，你好，我是Isak。”Isak给Magnus使眼色想知道这是什么情况。

“哈哈，你不要紧张，Hedda只是想认识你一下。”Magnus边抛媚眼边说。

“我们等下要去给一个朋友过生日，你要不要和Magnus一起来，有很多酒可以喝。”Hedda笑着说。

听到有酒可以喝Isak条件反射般弯起嘴角“好啊，远不远？”

“不远，不远，你去过的。”Magnus附和。

“我去过？”

“对，你跟我们过去就知道了。”Magnus跟在Hedda后面拉着Isak往活动中心门口走。

  


  


Isak被一个人挡在了门口，他往右那个人也往右，他往左那个人也往左，Isak的视线从下往上扫描眼前这个人，嗯？“巨人版哈利·波特？”

  


“Halla？Isak？”哈利·波特打招呼的声音很耳熟。

Isak看到了他的眼睛“呃，hi，Even？”

“哇！Even！你今天也太帅了吧！今晚 **最帅气奖** 得主肯定非你莫属吧！”Magnus来回打量着Even。

“哈哈，你也不错啊，能得个 **最搞怪奖** 吧？”Even笑着说，“你们接下来要去哪儿？”

“Mutta的生日趴，你肯定也要去吧？我们一起去吧？”

Isak终于明白Magnus之前怎么不说去哪里只说是去过的地方了，Mutta的生日趴不出意外的话肯定又是在Chris家办的。

  


“对，我正准备过去，一起吧。”Even看着Isak说。

“你们打车走吧，我骑车过去，反正不远。”Isak想着把车骑回家就不去了，酒？不喝也罢。

“我也骑车来的，那你们三个先走，刚好打一辆车。”Even朝Magnus和另外两个女孩挥挥手。

  


———————

  


“你的车呢？”Isak推着自己的自行车跟在Even后面。

Even挠挠头“其实我是不想打扰Magnus和女孩们才这么说的，我是乘公交过来的。”

“你把头发染黑了？”

“是啊，哈利·波特嘛，你看我的围巾和眼镜是不是都很还原？”Even把橘白条纹围巾解下来围上了Isak的脖子。

“除了身高不像，其他还原度是很高了。”Isak停下脚步叫了一声“Even。”

“嗯？”Even转过身推了推鼻梁上的圆框眼镜“怎么了？”

“要不要我载你？”

“好啊，”Even开心地跨上了Isak的自行车后座。

  


低配版凯撒踩着自行车载着巨人版哈利·波特穿梭在冷风中，虽然车身够高了，但Even的腿太长还是得艰难地屈着膝盖，Isak低头看了一眼，再往前面骑了点路最后把车停在了树下的长椅边。

  


“你这样比走路还累吧？”Isak指了指Even的长腿。

“还好，要不我载你吧。”Even建议。

“好吧，反正也快到了。“

Isak跨上车后座，Even自然地把Isak的手带到自己腰上“扶好了，出发！”

Isak小心翼翼地揪着Even的衣服，Even又把Isak的手往前带一点，就这样Isak圈着Even的腰被载到了Chris家。

  


Isak终于在Mutta的生日趴上喝到爽，Magnus几杯酒下肚早就忘记了喜欢一个人的烦恼和Hedda在角落里亲热起来。Isak把金属花冠取下，忙着给自己杯里添酒。

  


Even被他朋友们闹到小吧台边，寿星Mutta说了想听他唱首歌，Even拿起麦克风放好了伴奏没推脱干脆地开始唱。

  


> _“Your Beauty is Unstoppable your confidence unspeakable_
> 
> _你的美无法阻挡 你的自信无法描述_
> 
> _I know you know I know you know that I know that you know_
> 
> _我知道你知道 我知道你知道 我知道你真的知道_
> 
> _I'm willing to do anything to get attention from you dear,_
> 
> _为了得到你的注意 我愿意做任何事_
> 
> _even though I don't have anything that I could bargain with_
> 
> _尽管我什么筹码也没有_
> 
> _……_
> 
> _I regret the day your lovely carcass caught my eye_
> 
> _我后悔那日看见了你的可爱残影_
> 
> _baby you’re where dreams go to die_
> 
> _宝贝 你就是我梦想破灭的地方_
> 
> _……”_

  


Even一直望着Isak的方向，酒精让Isak的身体发着热，Even那浸泡在孤寂伴奏里的温暖声线却让Isak冷静下来，他似乎有些明白为什么蓝色是忧郁的，那是此刻Even眼里的颜色。

  


或许，“做我男朋友吧”并不是为了寻找刺激的玩笑话。

或许，“我喜欢你”是出自真心。

  


Isak拿了几罐啤酒寻了室外一张长椅坐下吹吹冷风，他想让自己清醒一下。

今天的Even有点好看，好看得Isak的心脏不受控制地狂跳，唱歌的Even有点深情，深情到Isak想一探他眼底藏着的故事。

  


Isak想不起12岁那年发生的所有事情，Isak只有12岁以后喜欢别人的记忆。他从来没有将自己的喜欢表现出来过，每次喜欢一个人Isak心里总有不好的预感，他隐隐觉得这和他遗失的记忆有关，时间久了Isak就给自己的感觉划了一个安全区域，考试竞赛这些事情都在安全区内，他能很好地掌控自己做这些事情时的情绪，喜欢一个人？有点危险。

  


Even Bech Naesheim？很危险，他总是让Isak有失控的感觉。

  


今晚帅气温柔的Even让Isak想在冷风里更紧地抱住他的腰，想趁着微醺再次吻上那诱人的双唇，甚至还想像上次一样握着他的手带他回家。

  


Isak仰头靠着长椅闭起眼睛哼着Even刚刚唱过的调调没有注意到有人站在他头顶上方看着他。

  


Even取下一只耳机塞到Isak耳朵里，Isak睁开眼睛，一张放大的笑脸，Even的刘海全都垂下来，遮住了他好看的眼睛，Isak伸手去拨他黑色的刘海，Even弯起嘴角，又露出了可爱的虎牙。

“我刚刚唱的是这首歌，John Grant的。”Even仍旧俯身站着。

“前奏也好悲伤，听完一整首可真需要勇气啊。”Isak抬头直起身子。

Even顺着耳机线绕到Isak左手边坐下“可是很好听不是嘛？”

“嗯，听了很想知道歌背后的那个故事。”Isak转过头看着Even蓝色的眼睛。

……

“你知道你现在的表情像在发送什么信号给我吗？”Even看着Isak的眼睛视线一点点往下移。

“什么？”

“你想和我接吻。”

  


Isak垂下眼睑别过脸，又侧了侧身子,似乎想拉开一点俩人间的距离。

Even把手里的啤酒递给红着脸的男孩。

Isak犹豫了一下又接过手边的酒，仰头喝了几口。

  


_啤酒根本醉不了人。_

  


“Even，”Isak又转过身面对Even看着他蓝色的眼眸“我没醉，我也不想撒谎。”

“嗯，你没醉。”Even跟着Isak重复了一遍。

Isak呼着酒气凑到Even耳边“和你接吻的感觉，很好。”

  


Even收起笑容伸手捧住Isak红烫的脸颊，拇指抵着Isak那喝过酒后色泽诱人的下唇。Isak闭起眼睛甚至微微撅起嘴等待一个温柔的吻。Even仔仔细细描摹一遍Isak的上唇和下唇，再慢慢俯身，Isak睁开眼睛看着Even的脸一点点在眼前放大，直到失去焦点，然而那个吻却没有降落到Isak期待的地方，Even吻了一下自己的拇指就放开了Isak。

  


Isak掩饰不住自己眼里的失落，气鼓鼓地将耳机摘下还给Even“我要回家了。”

“Isak，你有喜欢的人吗？”Even拉住Isak的手。

Isak看着俩人交叠在一起的手指“我不知道。”

“我喜欢你。”Even也从长椅上站起来。

“喜欢这种话对你来说也许很简单吧，但是我没办法随随便便说出口。”

“oh，”Even眼里的蓝色火焰灭了一点“虽然我说了很多次，但每一次我都不是随便说的。”

“我要回家了。”Isak朝停着自行车的方向走。

Even跑上前往Isak手里塞了个东西随后又露出招牌笑容“万圣节快乐，Isak。”

  


Isak摊开手，手心里是一支奶油味棒棒糖。

  


**·短信·**

  


23:35

Even：你肯定不相信一见钟情吧？那我们从朋友做起好了。

Even：记得告诉我朋友到恋人的标准是什么。只要你没喜欢别人，我可以等，等你喜欢上我。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章加了些社交账号（twitter）的讨论内容，不知道大家喜不喜欢，阅读体验不佳的话下次少写一些进去，其实这是早期想写的另一个故事的重要组成部分，不过那个故事不会写了。  
> 下一章会将狗血进行到底，会出现一个很常见的梗，不那么忙的话会尽快更新。感谢阅读❤


	4. 有空的时候就想想我

Isak讨厌冬天。

 

挪威的冬天寒冷又漫长，下雨的冬天更讨厌，路人都是一副缩手缩脚的样子，夏天那种弥漫在空气里的活力被冷风席卷一空。

Isak感觉自己正和夏天热恋着，冬天就忽然来了，所以他感冒了。

 

第一个阶段是喉咙痛，打喷嚏再是发烧咳嗽流鼻涕，感冒的流程Isak再清楚不过了，吃药的话七天能好，不吃药一周就能好，所以，为什么要吃药呢，等着就好了，等这些症状全都过去就痊愈了。

 

Isak穿着连帽卫衣抱着高斯昏昏沉沉地窝在床里，手机屏幕跳出两条来自Magnus的邮箱消息。

“【附件：这题好眼熟可是我不会帮我看看.rar】”

“【附件：这题你肯定有兴趣解.rar】”

Isak吸吸鼻子打开笔记本电脑登进邮箱，下载了两个压缩包附件点了解压。

“Isak，你看到我发你的题了吗？”Magnus又发来几条FB消息。

“刚解压开，是视频格式？”

“对，用好点的播放器打开看。”

“这是什么？不是题吧？”Isak点开视频看到两个男生好像在拿着台本对台词。

“接着看就是了，看完我有问题问你。”

 

两个男生都长得不错，一个头发略长刘海很飘逸，另一个留利落干脆的小平头。刚开始俩男生还在声情并茂地演绎台本里的台词，后来就亲到了一起，实在不是什么温柔的亲吻，声音和动静都很大，小平头把长刘海压在了沙发上自己挤进了对方的双腿间，后面的剧情看得Isak脸红耳热，长刘海双手托着小平头伏在自己腿间的后脑勺喘着粗气，再后面小平头被长刘海半推半抱进了卧室，屏幕里俩人的喘息声把高斯都吸引到屏幕边睁着好奇的大眼睛看他俩“做运动”，Isak眼疾手快把音量拉到20%抱起高斯捂住了它的眼睛，高斯挣扎一下别过头往主人怀里拱了拱放弃观看毁猫生观的画面。

 

屏幕里白晃晃的肉体和某些大胆露骨的特写镜头让Isak慢慢记起某些来自夏天的瞬间。天热的时候男生们会裸着上身在球场上驰骋，晶亮的汗水沿着他们鲜嫩的肌肉线条滑过胸口，散发着属于夏天的荷尔蒙气息，以及，自己也曾被Even这样热烈又温柔地亲吻，听别人接吻时发出的声音绝对不是舒适的体验，而此时屏幕里溢出的声音却让Isak想起自己拥有过的夏日时光，Even就在那时光的中心，像是携着一身情欲气息的爱神，又也许他就是伊甸园里那颗引诱夏娃咬下的禁果，Isak太想张嘴咬一口了。

 

遇见Even之后Isak觉得心口被掘了个洞，有种源源不断持续入侵的饥饿感，只是这饥饿感吞噬的不是胃部而是那个位置上方的胸腔，周六夜的固定节目再也没有让Isak得到过满意的乐趣，本来进入讨厌的冬季和忙碌的备考季让那感觉有点偃旗息鼓的迹象，这该死的视频让一切都复苏了。

 

视频里的长刘海男生和Even一样有着湛蓝的眼睛，甚至连发丝都是一样的颜色，好看的金棕色。

 

时长20分19秒

 

Isak合上电脑拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面躺着万圣节Even送的奶油味棒棒糖和夹着Even牌纸条的记事本。连“Isak”几个字母的笔迹都是温柔的，Isak摩挲着纸条上被圆珠笔尖划凹陷下去的细小沟壑，想象着Even低头写字时的样子。

 

“看完了吗？”

“HELLO？ISAK？撸起来了？”

“先停一停，我有问题问你。”Magnus的消息躺在Isak的收件箱里半个多小时了。

“以后不要给我发视频了，我自己会找。”Isak把纸条重新夹回记事本收进抽屉里。

“那个男生是不是超像Even？我看了几百部才艰难地找到质量这么高的。”

“明天还要去卑尔根参加竞赛集训，我先睡了，Mags晚安。”

“等等等，Isak！我真的有问题问你。”

“？”

“这种程度的你硬得起来不？之后能爽到不？我很严肃！最近你真是太暴躁了，肯定是欲求不满导致，这样会影响你竞赛的，还会影响我们的友谊。”

“……”

“可以的话我帮你留意着这个公司的后续作品。”

“我自己会看着办。”

“你一定要珍惜我这个朋友好吗？你还有哪个直男朋友会这样无微不至地关注你的需求啦，没有，半个都没有。”

“我觉得你有更需要关注的事情，就是我在卑尔根集训期间帮忙照看高斯，可惜你俩气场不合。”

“可以啊，虽然高斯不喜欢我，但是给他倒个饭还是可以的。”

“真的？一定要每天定时定量给他添水加食物铲屎，能做到？”

“可以。只要你没改大门密码我能进去就行。”

“没改密码。那你每次做完这些都给我拍食盆水盆猫砂盆和高斯的照片一张，好吗？”

“你不相信我！”

“不是，我要确保高斯每天都有好好吃饭喝水。就像考试写完答案要验算一次一样，不做这些我会很焦虑。”

“好好好，我给你拍照。”

“谢啦兄弟，给你发卑尔根风光照作奖励。”

“不了，给我多拍点卑尔根大波美女就行。”

“行吧。”

 

上完早上两节课，该回家整理下准备去卑尔根，Isak掏出书包里的课本打开储物柜，柜里掉出一张纸条。

“集训加油。——Even”

纸条中央画了一个低头奋笔疾书的卡通Isak。

Isak扬着嘴角折好纸条收进衣服口袋里。脑袋还有点昏昏沉沉的，感冒好像没有要好的迹象，Isak想着回家拿了行李之后再去趟药店，被感冒影响集训就不太好了。

 

**· twitter ·**

**尼森第一初恋@EVAKisRIO**

 

Isak要去卑尔根参加竞赛集训，为期一周。

 

@一个id：卑尔根很漂亮，我喜欢

@看什么看我有什么好看的：博主也是尼森的？怎么什么都知道。

@bakka的小可爱：万圣节的Isak也太可爱了吧！有人说看到他俩一起骑车！是不是真的呀？？？

@克里斯小姐姐：我也有听说！【skddhaoifhaufjsk.jpg】这照片里的是不是他俩呀？

@手机推特网友2121：坐着的那个是Isak吧！！！我敢确定！！他那天就是这样的装扮，可以去他同学ins主页看，有清晰正面照！不过后面那个站着的不像Even？

@克里斯小姐姐：这身高明明就是Even啊

@bakka的小可爱：哇！你们好厉害，我看就是他俩！好甜！

@欧拉的猫：照片哪里来的？

 

高斯大概有预感主人会很久不回家变得特别粘人，缠着Isak的小腿绕圈圈，Isak放下背包抱起高斯亲了亲它粉色的小鼻子，高斯昂起头喵了一声舒服地闭起眼睛求更多抚摸和拥抱，Isak又把小家伙放在颈窝边温柔地蹭它的脸颊。

“在家乖乖等我回来。”Isak把高斯安置在它最喜欢的那个窝里，艰难地关上家里的大门。

“喵。”

 

走出很远了好像还能听到高斯的呼噜声和细软的喵喵声，Isak又折回去打开门抱起蹲在门口的高斯一顿亲，亲完才想起不应该和它一直亲密接触的，要是把感冒传染给它就太不妙了。

 

Isak翻着手机相册里的猫片，没注意到街角踢着石头在等人的某个高个男孩。高个男孩看到戴着鸭舌帽的Isak马上小跑着向前“Hi，Isak。”

Even戴着枣红色的毛线帽，穿军绿色大衣把自己裹得严严实实的，Isak看到他就觉得周身温暖，这还是冻手冻脚的挪威之冬吗？

“Hi，Even。”Isak把手机放进外套口袋里，挥挥手和眼前的高个男孩打招呼。

“这个给你。”Even递给Isak一个纸袋子。

“是什么？”

“感冒药。”Even又拿出袋子里的小瓶子“这是润喉止咳的，还有几袋缓解其他感冒症状的，里面有说明书，看完记得吃。”

 

“谢谢。”Isak接过Even手里的纸袋子“你……”

你怎么知道我感冒了？

“我要去卑尔根集训一个星期。”

“我知道。”Even露出一个足以融化冰雪的温暖笑容“记得吃药，白色那种药丸不要在做题前吃，会睡着的，晚上睡觉前吃。”

Isak觉得自己的胸腔暖融融的鼻子也通气了。还吃什么药。

“我能在Magnus去你家铲屎的时候一起过去看看高斯吗？”

“哈？”Isak抬起头脸颊红扑扑的“可以是可以……”

_原来是Magnus。_

“你们俩什么时候关系这么好了？”

“你吃醋了？”Even双手揣在外套口袋里陪着Isak往车站走。

“……不是。”

“他欠我点人情，哈哈。”

到车站的时候去机场的车还没来，Even解下自己的围巾绕到Isak光着的脖子上，Isak低着头看着Even的手指在自己胸前上下翻动，这个动作，他做过两次，这是第三次。

他总是这样温柔吗？不管是解衬衫纽扣的动作还是系围巾的动作，总是这么自然，带着自信和笃定，毫不怀疑Isak是否会欣然接受这种过于亲密暧昧的举动。

是种迫切想要照顾别人的本能吗？

连这种小事都会在脑子里计数分析揣度，Isak无法将自己这种行为作出符合逻辑的归纳总结。

“车马上就来了，你回去吧。”Isak盯着Even的喉结逃避着他的视线。

“没事，我看着你上车。”Even又伸手整了整Isak的外套下摆“接下来就要好久见不到你了。”

“七天而已。”

“七天吗？整整一个星期？我以为你五天后就回来了！集训连周末都不放过吗？”

Even看起来像只体型巨大的北极熊抱着脑袋作难以置信的表情，Isak看着他这个样子脸上的笑容越来越明显，自己却没有察觉到。

“Isak，你不要这样笑，”Even收起夸张的表情。

“嗯？”Isak终于对上了Even的视线。

Even挠挠后脑勺望了望班车过来的方向“你这样笑会让我更想你的。”

 

Isak不争气地热了脸颊，这，还是冬天吗？

“车来了，再见。”Isak急忙上了车。

“再见，Isak，记得吃药！”Even朝Isak挥手。

Isak在靠窗的位置上坐好，拿出背包里的纸袋子，没有一点意外，Even还是在里面放了张纸条，每种药品都被他画成了可爱的卡通。

“我是止咳药，早晚各一次，记得喝我唷。”

“我是退烧药，可以用来应付轻度发烧，严重的话一定要去医院唷，或者打Even Bech Naesheim的电话。”

“我是消炎药，喉咙痛可以吃我唷。”

车子启动Isak扒着车窗往外望，Even还站在刚刚那个地方，看到Isak回过头来整个人都亮了起来，马上微笑着朝Isak的方向挥手。

 

**短信**

 

13:03

Isak：谢谢你的药，我会按时吃的。

 

13:03

Even：❤️

Even：集训加油。

 

13:05

Isak：快回去吧，挺冷的。

 

13:05

Even：这就回。

Even：有空的时候就想想我，我也会想你的。

 

13:07

Isak：翻白眼emoji

 

13:07

Even：哈哈哈哈❤️

 

 

Isak躺在陌生的床上有点睡不着，摁亮手机刚好收到Magnus发来几张高斯的照片，小家伙照常吃喝并没有因为主人不在家而茶饭不思，再往后翻是Even抱着高斯的照片，他屈着长腿蹲在猫窝前像之前Isak的动作一样把高斯放在自己的颈窝边蹭着它的脑袋。

 

Even穿着米白色的毛衣，整个人看起来和高斯一样毛茸茸的，刘海也不是平时那样一丝不苟地梳在头顶而是柔顺地垂在额前，Isak盯着照片看了好久，要是能走进照片里抱着暖和又柔软的Even和高斯就好了，应该可以轻易入睡。

 

冬天，讨厌的冬天，让人贪恋温暖的冬天。

 

“接下来几天我有事不能准时去你家伺候高斯，所以我拜托Even代替我去几天，反正高斯这只白眼狼也只和他亲近。”Magnus在FB消息里写道。

“你是不是把我所有的事都告诉Even了？”

“没有啦，我们只是正常的朋友间的信息交流。”

“朋友？你们什么时候变这么亲近了？”

“吃醋了？不过你放心啦，我对男生没兴趣，Even这种大帅哥也撩不动我。”

“……”

“不过话说回来，你的人生除了猫就是竞赛考试真的没什么事好拿出来当聊天素材，真搞不懂Even怎么对你这么感兴趣能拉着我聊半天。”

 

“你今天忘记拍高斯的猫砂盆给我看了。”

“啊！ISAK！不和你聊了。我要陪Vilde打游戏了。”

“猫砂盆的照片很重要，猫咪健不健康会直观地反映在屎尿的状态上的。”

“我铲的时候没有发现任何异常，你就放心好了，相信你的好朋友好吗？”

“好，下次一定要记得拍下来。”

“Isak！现在这个较真又木讷的你和小时候我认识的那个Isak真不是一个人，一点都不可爱了你！”

“Mags，12岁那年你有什么特别的记忆吗？”

“12岁？我第一次亲了一个女生，舌吻的那种，哈哈哈哈记不清了，也可能是13岁。”

“算了，我要睡了，明天还要早起。”

“晚安晚安。”

 

 

喝了热开水吃了药Isak终于觉得有点困了，重新钻进不太熟悉的被窝，翻着刚下飞机时随手拍卑尔根街景，他想把这张照片发给Even。

 

_Hi，我已经在卑尔根了。_

_Hi，我吃药了，感觉好多了。_

_Hi，我看到你和高斯的照片了，好想回家抱着你们俩一起窝在熟悉的被窝里入睡。_

 

Isak盯着输入框的光标觉得眼皮越来越重，没过多久就这样想着照片里毛茸茸的高斯和Even睡着了。

 

 

 

 

**短信**

 

23:06

Even：图片【在我怀里的高斯.jpg】

Even：吃药了吗？

 

23:24

Even：晚安❤️

 

 

 

Isak又做了那个梦，梦里有人在尖叫，那尖锐的声音让Isak极度不安像被人揪住了心脏，喉咙也哽住了不仅发不出任何声音连呼吸也变得困难。Isak使劲挣扎终于睁开了眼睛，下意识张嘴大口呼吸，映入眼帘的是陌生的墙纸和窗帘，高斯也没在手边睡着，恍惚了好久Isak才想起自己不在家而是在卑尔根，太久没做这个梦了，Isak以为自己彻底摆脱这个噩梦了，原来只是暂时摆脱。

 

Isak抹了抹眼角，湿漉漉的，手机显示时间是凌晨两点四十五分，Even的短信提醒躺在通知栏里，Isak拧亮床头小灯靠着床头坐起来，和Even来来去去发过不少短信，总是他在说晚安，从噩梦中惊醒时谁都不在只有自己一个人淹没在黑暗中的感觉很糟糕，尤其是在陌生的地方连被窝都给不了一丝安全感，幸好还有Even的短信，短信里有熟悉的高斯。

 

Isak目前的人生里所有的安全感都来自那空荡荡的“家”的某个角落，以及高斯，再加一点成绩单上那些确定的分数。Magnus总是很热情地邀请Isak去他家玩，大部分时候Isak都会用学习当借口推掉，不是真的需要一刻不停地“学习”也不是不喜欢Magnus的家，相反是太喜欢他家了，虽然房子小小的，但是随便窝在哪个角落都能感受到温度，那种家的温度和味道，Isak喜欢他家里的气味和声音，喜欢Magnus妈妈做的甜品，喜欢他爸爸看球赛时蹦出口的脏话，在他家呆久了回到自己家Isak会有点失落，是没人在厨房里做饭还是没人在客厅里看电视？总感觉缺少点什么，某些很重要的东西，Isak曾经拥有过又失去的东西，无法弥补回来的东西。

 

**短信**

 

03:20

Isak：高斯好像挺喜欢你的。

 

03:21

Isak：我的感冒好像已经好了。

 

 

04:15

Isak：Magnus说你在找房子？在你找到合适的房子之前可以先住我家，反正我不在的时候高斯也需要人照顾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思这章花了这么久时间才发上来。


	5. 欲擒故纵懂吗？

 

Isak醒来第一件事就是摁亮手机屏幕确认自己凌晨发短信这件事是做梦而不是真实地发生了。

讨厌的是那果然不是做梦。

什么“在你找到合适的房子之前可以先住我家”？短信要是有撤回功能就好了。

深夜不能做任何决定，因为醒来的时候肯定会后悔，以后失眠也一定要保证手机是关机状态，Isak在心里暗下决心。

Isak把手机丢到一边，双手捧着脸颊抹了抹眼睛。那个房子除了高斯和自己已经很久没有别的人住进来了，它总是空荡荡的，开着暖气也没多少温度。在高斯出现之前Isak总是在学校图书馆要么在Eskild的咖啡店里待到足够晚才回那个被别人称作“Isak家”的地方。那个房子对Isak来说只是一个不需要房租的住处，和高级酒店房间，Airbnb民宿没多大区别。

 

集训倒数第二天Isak终于适应那张陌生床能在一小时之内睡着了，因为睡得好心情自然也好了很多，解题思路都清晰不少。

Isak一边转着手里的铅笔一边听老师在黑板前讲解题思路和技巧，隔壁排的男生偷偷把书包丢在Isak旁边的椅子上身体也静悄悄地挪了过来，Isak听得认真居然都没发现自己多了个同桌。

同桌男生撑着脑袋看了看Isak的习题本露出惊讶的表情。

“喂，”男生压着嗓子戳了戳Isak的手臂“我更喜欢你的解题方法。”

Isak一时没反应过来，这突然出现的男生在说什么？

“嗯？”Isak转过头轻蹙起眉头。

“我说，这最后一题老师的解法太复杂了，还是你的方法简单高效。”

“我用了高等数学里才会详细介绍的理论解的，其实要像老师那样写解题步骤才对，我一时想不起那种解法就偷懒抄近路了。”

“你不会连高等数学都自学完了吧？”

“没有，还剩不少。”

“果然能来这里参加集训的都深藏不露啊。”男生把自己的习题册打开翻到扉页“你好，我是Jonas，在卑尔根Nordahl Grieg高中上学，你呢？”

Isak看到男生习题册上的姓名和学校于是也把自己的习题册翻到扉页“Isak，来自奥斯陆，在尼森上学。”

“尼森？集训完我就要转学去尼森了！”Jonas那两条严肃的浓眉都变得活泼起来。

“不错，尼森欢迎你。”Isak在课桌下和Jonas握了个手。

“你们学校有什么好玩的社团吗？我想考察考察选一个加入。”

“轮滑社，动漫社，阅读写作社甚至马术社什么都有，看你兴趣了。”

“你选了哪个？”

“足球协会。”

Jonas皱了皱眉头“我最讨厌踢足球了，看样子我们没法做好朋友了。”

“那你喜欢什么？我想想尼森有没有。”

“比如滑板社？我的梦想是参加世界滑板赛。”

“有滑板社，我还和朋友一起去看过比赛。”

“太好了。”Jonas高兴地拍起了手。

Isak觉得Jonas身上透着股酷劲儿，人和人交往有时候挺简单的，能不能交朋友往往在和他说第一句话的时候就能感受到，Jonas是那种Isak愿意和他交朋友的人。

Jonas主动要了Isak的Instagram账号在上面关注了他，Isak点开Jonas头像发现简介里写着“Jonas 17 卑尔根 滑板 塑料制品NO 新衣服NO”——果然是个酷小伙儿。

\------------------

 

Anders还是一如既往地在FB上给Isak发些足球协会的通知，集训回去的第一周他已经给Isak和队友们安排了一场球赛，Isak很久没踢球了，还需要在卑尔根度过一天的他有点迫不及待，想回到球场上活动活动筋骨。

FB首页时间线上都是同学们发的自拍和不知所云的状态，Isak无聊地滑着手机屏幕懒得多停留几秒在具体的照片上，直到他刷到Magnus的最近更新，Magnus，Isak最要好直男朋友在首页po了自己和Eskild的接吻短视频，虽然顶多只能算唇上肌肤的轻度触碰但是Isak也忍不住要在下面留言了，“你们？”Magnus马上回复他“是我和Eskild没错。我很久之前就发现一个奇怪的现象，女孩和女孩在社交网站上晒手牵手，拥抱甚至亲吻的照片大家都不会给她们下定义，觉得很寻常，而男孩和男孩这么做情况就大不相同了，会有一堆人问你们是gay吗？我决定以身作则，男孩们也可以大方地在sns上晒亲吻同性的照片视频。我是认真的，接下来我会连续一个月发和不同男孩牵手，拥抱，亲吻的照片或者视频，你要不要也来参加这个活动？”

Isak打下“Mags，我是gay......”的时候翻了个白眼又笑着把打下的字删掉没再回复Magnus。

Magnus会做这些事一点也不新奇，Isak想起自己正式向Magnus出柜时的情形，15岁那年生日前夕Magnus告诉了Isak一个秘密，他要在生日当天和当时的女朋友一起破处，还把书包里准备好的安全套拿出来给Isak看，Magnus说得很认真，不是开什么色情玩笑的语气。

“明天晚上我会去她家过夜，她爸妈都出差了不在家，我们俩都觉得可以趁这个机会做些新的尝试。”Magnus既激动兴奋又带着一丝紧张，“你和Emma怎么样了？进行到哪一步了？”

“就你看到的那样。”Isak从来没想过要和Emma做什么亲密举动，每次都是Emma主动靠近他，粘着他。

“我只看到你们牵手，都没看到过你们接吻。”

“和她在一起写写作业，排练课堂小戏剧就很愉快了，接吻什么的，一定要做吗？”

“嗯？Isak？你们俩真的是男女朋友吗？不会想时刻粘在一起做些羞羞的事情？你都没有想亲吻她抚摸她的欲望？”Magnus看着Isak脸上写满疑惑。

“她是很粘人，是我不想和她接吻，我不喜欢那种感觉。”

Isak很小的时候就觉得自己和别的男孩不一样，他总能在学校一眼看到打扮得干净利落的帅气男生，没加入足球协会之前也喜欢去球场边晃悠看男生们踢球，和Magnus他们一起看小电影的时候他注意的也是里面男演员的身材和声音至于女演员他毫不关心，别的男生都会看得兴奋起来而他却无聊到昏昏欲睡。这些都是细小的不一样，Isak没有太当回事，随着年纪增长男孩们开始越来越多地谈论班里的女生甚至还给她们的身材打起分来，Isak为了融入朋友圈也不得不参与这些他完全不感兴趣的话题，后来男孩们变本加厉，聊天内容也越来越露骨Isak才怀疑起自己这点“不一样”是不是一件不可忽视的事，直到有一天Isak在学校发的《青少年心理健康教育》读物上看到介绍同性恋的文章，文章配图是两个男生抱在一起躺在床上，俩人脸上的微笑看得Isak心里一阵悸动，Isak这才意识到自己也许是同性恋，如果是同性恋的话那一切就都解释得通了，他那点“不一样”就是因为自己的取向和大多数男孩不一样。Isak在网上看了很多科普资料，也有一些含同性情节的电影，他更加确定自己喜欢男生的事实，虽然还没具体到喜欢哪个男孩但是Isak已经万分确定自己对女孩们不感兴趣了。

虽然成长在开放包容的国家但是Isak身边没有一个gay，这让他有点不知所措，接受自己喜欢男生这个事实虽然没有特别挣扎但是他还不确定朋友们会用什么态度来看待这件事。Isak暂且当自己是嫌麻烦，选择了最简单的方式：没人问就不说。

Magnus还在继续追问“女孩子的嘴唇香香软软的亲起来感觉多好啊，你为什么会不喜欢？”

“因为我喜欢男孩？”Isak觉得没必要再装直男了。

当“不说”执行起来比“说出来”还要麻烦的时候就是坦白的时候了吧，而且迟钝如Isak也很明显感觉到Emma是真的喜欢上自己了，所以再这样逃避下去肯定会伤害Emma，到适可而止的时候了。

“哇！酷！我们班终于也是有gay的正常班级了。”

“什么？”Isak一脸难以置信，他完全不理解Magnus的脑回路，简直比奥数题还难懂。

“我早就觉得你喜欢男生了！哈哈哈，你不知道吧，我上次还和隔壁班的男生说我们班真是一点都没意思，居然没有一个LGBT人士。”

“别的班有？”Isak蹙着眉头。

“有啊，你下个Grindr看看，男生就有好几个呢。”

“你怎么知道的比我多？还有Mags，我不是为了显得比较酷才说自己喜欢男孩，我相信别班的LGBT人士也这样，并不是为了显得与众不同想标新立异什么的。”

“嗯，我只是太高兴了，你能这样坦诚地和我说这件事说明你真的把我当朋友啊。你有想过告诉其他男孩们吗？”

“在考虑中，我不想再逼着自己生硬地参与到你们的直男话题中去了。”Isak无奈地挠挠头。

“不好意思，之前的你受苦了。这样，我来安排一次聚会怎么样？到时候给你创造时机出柜，呃，对，出柜——专业说法。”Magnus拍拍Isak的肩膀。

“好啊，不过叫哪些人来我再想想，想好了告诉你。”

“行！”

 

几天后，Magnus把Isak，Mahdi，Lari和Emma约到家里说有重要的事情要宣布，大家围坐在客厅的桌子前看着他敲着玻璃杯从椅子上站起来一脸正经。

“咳咳，”Magnus清清嗓子“那个，我——Magnus，男，14岁，异性恋，喜欢女孩。”

“没人怀疑你性取向啊。”Mahdi笑着说。

“是没人怀疑，可是你们不觉得我们生活的世界有太多不公平了吗？为什么同性恋需要出柜而异性恋不需要，我提议不管什么取向都出个柜好了，消除不公平从我做起。”Magnus说完一屁股坐回椅子上。

接着Mahdi从椅子上站起来“很明显，我也异性恋，喜欢女孩。”

Lari也举着手说“我我我，异性恋，喜欢女孩，无条件喜欢女孩无论什么肤色哪国人，当然腿长胸大更好。”

“我目前是喜欢男孩，以后还不知道。”Emma看着Isak双颊红红地。

Isak很明白Emma眼神里的意思，他低着头看着自己交叠在桌面上的双手缓缓开口：“大家，有件事我想坦白。”

桌边各位都安静下来看向Isak，Isak深吸一口气抬起头视线落在Magnus脸上，Magnus回给他一个大大的微笑。

“我喜欢男孩。”说完Isak抬起头观察大家的反应。

“OMG你不会喜欢我吧？”Lari惊呼。

“你？不不不.....”Isak笑着拍了拍自己的额头。

“拜托，他只是喜欢男生又不是见个男生就喜欢，即使要从我们中间挑一个那个人也肯定是我好嘛。”Magnus对着Isak抛媚眼。

“你有什么误会，我觉得会是我。”Mahdi淡定开口道。

Isak注意到之前还很活跃的Emma现在一言不发了，盯着手机在思考什么。

“不好意思，我哥让我回家给他开门，他忘带钥匙了。”Emma拎起背包往门口走。

“Emma.....”Isak不知道说点什么好。

Emma开了门走出去没有回头。

 

***短信***

Isak：对不起

Emma：你又没错，我只是需要一点时间。后天学校见。

 

\-------------------

Isak想起那时候的他们都是一副中二又热血的样子，虽然后来Lari和Emma去了Bakka，Magnus，Mahdi和Isak一起去了尼森，不在一个高中上学，但是他们还经常在放假的时候一起玩。Magnus说得没错，也许那时候的自己是要比现在的自己更可爱有趣一点吧，也更清楚自己在做什么。

 

Even没像之前一样收到Isak的短信就秒回，老师早已讲完上午的题收拾好东西走出教室了，Isak还没收到Even的回复，手机屏幕快要被他盯出个洞。

Jonas戳戳Isak的手臂问他：“你在等女朋友的消息？”

“呃，不是。”Isak摁灭屏幕拎起书包，“明天我就回奥斯陆了，中午要一起吃饭吗？没时间的话就算了，以后还可以在尼森见。”

“你请客吗?请客的话我肯定有时间，哈哈。我知道这附近有一家不错的披萨店。”

“那就去吧。我请客。”

虽然习惯一个人吃饭，但是今天的Isak不想独自一人填饱肚子，一个人吃饭难免看看手机，看手机就会忍不住继续给Even发信息，他不想这样。

披萨和果汁都下肚了，Even还是没有回复Isak，Isak叹了口气，心想算了，他可能手机丢了没看到，或者是看到了根本不在意并不想住到自己那个空荡荡的家里去。

“是你发了信息对方没回复吗？我前女友也经常这样，刚开始我会很郁闷还一直打电话给她都会被挂掉，后来我就淡定多了，不回复我就做自己的事呗，最后赢的当然是我。”Jonas嚼着披萨说。

“他一直秒回的，我担心他有什么事。”

“不会有事的，我猜晚上她就会忍不住给你打电话。”

“是吗？”

“淡定。欲擒故纵懂吗？”

 

 

还没到晚上Isak就接到了Even的电话。

Isak看着手机屏幕上的名字发了一会儿呆“Even”，一直用短信和小纸条交流的他俩从来没有通过电话。

Isak点了接听：“Hi，Even？”

“Hi，Isak！我已经把东西都搬到你家了，我应该睡哪个房间？”电话那头是Even雀跃的声音。

“我以为你没看到短信。”

“早上醒来的时候就看到你的短信了，直接从朋友家的沙发上跳起来收拾好自己的东西就去了你家，搬家忙到忘记回你的短信，哈哈，希望我没有吓到你。”

“没有。你可以睡上次那个房间。”Isak说完就想打自己一嘴巴，上次？什么上次？

“太好了，我喜欢那个房间。你明天就回来了吗？几点到？我去接你。”

“不用麻烦，我要吃饭了，挂了。”

“bye，”电话那头Even顿了顿“Isak，谢谢你。”

 

Isak挂了电话舒了一口气，至少没出什么事。

飞机将要起飞的时候Isak刷到Even的Ins更新，照片里高斯窝在他的腿上闭着眼睛睡得香，照片描述“以后请多多指教”。Isak不知道该生高斯的气还是Even的气，总之他不太开心，有种失宠的感觉。

下飞机的时候Isak才发现奥斯陆已经下过一场雪，这会儿已经雪转小雨，地面湿漉漉的，最讨厌的天气出现了，他有点后悔没让Even来接自己，走去坐班车的地方有一小段距离，又没有伞肯定是要淋湿了的。

Isak从背包里拿出手套和围巾戴上帽子把自己严实地裹好再冲进毛毛细雨里，还没跑出多远就发现头顶多了一把亮黄色雨伞，Isak下意识叫了声“Even”再回头发现是Anders，像之前很多次毫无征兆地出现在Isak课桌边邀请他一起踢球去时一样。

“你说我眼神怎么这么好随便一瞟就看到你？”Anders边说边把Isak往自己身边揽。

Isak没有这么近距离地看过Anders的脸，他的酒窝其实很明显。

“你怎么会来这儿？”

“来接你啊，怕你被雨淋感冒踢不了球，下周的球赛我们队少一人都不行。”

“你放心，我肯定会去的。”

 

Isak坐在副驾看着Anders熟练地启动车子把着方向盘才想起来他是比自己大两岁。

“你什么时候拿到驾照的？”

“去年，怎么样？是不是很帅气，哈哈。你也赶紧学起来吧，到时候考起来容易点，你爸爸要是没空的话，我可以教你。”

“和隔壁学校的友谊赛踢得怎么样？”说到爸爸，Isak没多想就开始转移话题。

“你都不看我在fb上发的消息，当然是我们输了。”

“对不起，忙着集训没仔细看，不过他们实力不怎么样啊，以前很轻松就赢了。”

“还不是因为你不在，我也没心情好好踢。”Anders一脸淡定地说着话，甚至没有转过头来看Isak一眼。

Isak有点分不清Anders是开玩笑还是认真的，只好微笑着点了点头。

Anders执意要把Isak送到家，Isak想起Even现在应该在家里，不想让Anders产生解释起来麻烦的误会于是找了个借口就在家附近的公交站和他告了别。

几乎没有雨了可空气还是湿的，Isak有点期待地往家的方向跑起来，是想早点吹到暖气也是迫不及待想见到高斯，除了上次和Magnus一起去西班牙旅行Isak再也没和高斯分开这么久的时间。

Isak推开客厅的门巡视一圈，高斯没在它最爱的猫窝里也不在沙发上，朝阳的窗台边摆了几盆新的植物，没有一片黄叶被护理地很好。厨房的桌子上多了一个蓝色的马克杯。Isak放下背包，把外套脱下来挂在沙发背上，转过身来才看到楼梯拐角处那个房间的门开着一条缝，里面淌出舒缓的旋律，是熟悉的男歌手嗓音。

>   
>  _"I wanna go to Marz_  
>  我想去马尔斯  
>  Where Green Rivers flow  
>  绿河流经的地方  
>  And your sweet sixteen is waiting for you after the show  
>  你的16岁少女在等你演出结束  
>  I wanna go to Marz  
>  我想去马尔斯  
>  You'll meet the Gold Dust Twins tonight  
>  今晚你会遇到金尘双胞胎  
>  You'll get your heart's desire  
>  你将得到心之所想  
>  I will meet you under the lights  
>  我会在灯光下等你"  
> 

 

Isak想敲门可是里面太安静了，突兀的敲门声好像会把这室内的宁静打碎，于是他轻轻推开门走了进去，高斯果然在里面，此刻正窝在Even怀里睡得香甜。

Even穿着灰色连帽衫和灰色运动裤，头发蓬松柔软地散在脸颊边，看起来像刚洗过澡。Isak在床边蹲下，静静地看着床上的一人一猫，眼眶涌起一阵温热。

> _“You'll get your heart's desire  
>  _
> 
> _你将得到心之所想_
> 
> _I will meet you under the lights  
>  我会在灯光下等你"  
>  _

不知是这音乐还是眼前所见还是这该死的天气让Isak心里各种情绪翻滚，无法控制的流泪冲动也完全不合Isak熟知的逻辑。

是有人在家的感觉太好，还是有人在这个房子里和高斯一起等着自己回家的感觉太好，还是因为时隔几日见到Even的感觉太好？

Isak吸吸鼻子，这细小的动静足以叫醒熟睡中的高斯，它眨眨眼睛打了个大大的哈欠，随后撑起身子想在Even脸上蹭一蹭，Isak反应快轻抚几下小家伙脑袋一把给它抱到自己怀里。可能是搬家太累Even完全没有醒来的迹象，沉浸在睡梦中，Isak一只手揉着高斯的下巴另一只手却伸到Even眼前，想触碰他纤长的睫毛。

Even就这样没有任何情绪地躺在床上，呼吸温热气息绵长，即使没有大大的笑容，没有可爱的虎牙，就这样随意舒展着眉头也是好看的。

Isak用手指捂住高斯的眼睛，再凑到Even嘴边偷走一个吻，这个他在万圣节就该得到的吻。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现歌曲
> 
> I Wanna Go To Marz — John Grant
> 
> （歌词翻译摘自网易云音乐）


	6. 不要喜欢我

Isak醒来的时候高斯正蹲在他眼前舔爪子，胸前的白毛湿了几撮粘在一起，应该是刚吃过东西喝过水。室内有点昏暗，Isak差点以为自己又半夜醒了，看看床头的闹钟，其实已经中午了，窗外淅沥沥下着雨——又是糟糕的雨天，幸好是不用上学的周末。

Isak摸出枕头下的手机，通知栏里躺着几条Magnus发来的fb消息。

Magnus：帮我想想送什么圣诞礼物给Vilde

Magnus：算了，我去Google

Magnus：你有看我fb上发的照片视频吗？圣诞节那天刚好满一个月，怎么压轴结束这个线上活动比较好？要不那天我亲你吧？怎么样？

Magnus：还在睡吗？

Isak点开facebook断断续续刷出Magnus这些天来发的照片和短视频，有和Mahdi的牵手背影照，和David的亲脸颊照，更有和Isak不太认识的男生的牵手，拥抱，亲吻照，甚至有一张和男生物老师的拥抱照，下面的tag是#直男也可以相互拥抱##当然也可以牵手亲吻#，点进tag居然有不少尼森的男生在响应Magnus的号召也发了类似的照片。

Isak：Google到送什么礼物给Vilde了吗？

Magnus：你终于醒啦！

Magnus：google下面的答案都太没创意了，性感内衣什么的我早送过了况且这种礼物更像是为我自己开心准备的，对女生来说没什么诚意。如果是你，你会送喜欢的人什么圣诞礼物？给我点参考。

Isak：没想过。

Magnus：那你想要喜欢的人送你什么？

Isak：什么都不想要。

Magnus：我要疯了，早该想到问你还不如问Mahdi，你接着睡吧。

 

Isak揉揉高斯的下巴，高斯眯眯眼睛就躺进了主人的被窝，浑身都是吃饱喝足的慵懒气息。

门外有脚步声，似乎徘徊很久了，应该是Even。Isak花了好几天时间才适应家里多了一个人这件事。

Isak套了件宽松的米色线衫走到门前犹豫好久才拧了门把手。

“早上好，Isak。”Even笑着朝Isak挥挥手。

“早上好？”Isak也回复给Even一个尴尬的微笑。

“要不要一起吃早饭？我连你的份一起做了。”

“好啊，不过我觉得应该是午饭了吧。”Isak挠挠后脑勺说。

“哈哈，对，我醒来的时候就10点了。”

 

Even坐在Isak对面低头喝着蓝色马克杯里的牛奶，高斯不知道什么时候从阁楼里溜出来跑到饭桌边绕着Even的腿打转，还时不时发出粘人的叫声——很明显的求抚摸信号。Isak大口喝完了杯子里的热牛奶，再用大拇指抹掉上唇沾到的牛奶。Even想把手边的纸巾递给他，还没抽出一张来Isak就已经把桌面上掉的面包屑也掸进餐盘里了，一副他吃饱完事要走人的架势。

“不用收拾，放着我来就行，你有事就先走吧，不用等我吃完。”Even对Isak说。

Isak走到Even身边蹲下身捞起缠在Even脚上的高斯。

“你不用帮我做家务做饭，把这里当你之前租住的地方就行，我们各自丢自己的垃圾，洗自己的衣服和碗。”

Even放下马克杯轻轻叹了口气“那你记得给我银行账号，每个月我会在固定的时间给你打房租。月初月中还是月末？定个日子，然后再签份合同。具体交租日期以及注意事项条例，房东你说了算。”

“不是这个意思，我也不是想要赚租金让你过来住。”Isak一手抱着高斯一边拿起餐盘和杯子往厨房走。

“那你是什么意思？”Even撕着手里的烤吐司，盯着Isak在洗碗的背影问道。

“不是说要从朋友做起吗？你找不到房子住，我这里刚好有空房间，作为朋友不是应该的吗？”

“作为住一个房子里的朋友，一起吃个早饭，我洗几次碗打扫几次客厅喂几次高斯也不是应该的吗？”

“我只是习惯了自己做这些事。”

......

Even住过来的这几天，Isak没有自己喂过高斯也没自己做过饭洗过碗打扫过客厅丢过垃圾。

Isak花了很久时间才让自己适应什么事都靠自己解决的情况，Even的到来把Isak筑起的围墙一点点敲碎了，Isak试图把那些倒塌的砖墙垒回去。

Isak把Even当作一个短住的租客，睡前在脑海里演算无数遍后断定这是百分百正确的解答，不能把被照顾当成习惯，Even终究会搬走，最后还是会回到什么都靠自己解决的日子。所以划清界限，各守本分对谁都好。

 

***短信***

21:55

Even：睡了吗？

Isak：一般22：00睡。高斯在你房间里吗？

Even：对。

Isak：你们在干什么？

Even：在想你。

22:00

Isak：[ 翻白眼emoji ]就为了说这个发短信？

Even：虽然不是，但这是事实。

22:05

Isak：睡觉时间到了，我要睡了。

Even：晚安 Isak❤️

 

......

 

23:45

Isak：你睡了吗？

00:00

Isak：晚安

 

Isak又一次失眠了，因为高斯不在身边。

Isak靠着床头坐起来犹豫着要不要去楼下敲Even的门把高斯带回来，刚套了件连帽衫收到Anders发来的fb消息。

Anders：想不想听我唱歌？

Isak：这个点？

Anders：对，我睡不着，想唱歌。

Isak：好巧，我也睡不着。

Anders：那你快打开ins，来看我直播。

Isak：不了，我怕看完更睡不着。

Anders：伤心，下次踢球不叫你了。

Isak：你可以录成视频发我，我睡醒看。

Anders：你能接电话吗？现在？

Isak：可以啊，你要在电话里唱歌给我听？

Isak刚发出去最后一条fb消息就接到了Anders打来的电话。

“ISAK！ISAK VALTERSEN！”Anders在电话那头大喊。

“喂？Anders？”Isak觉得Anders可能喝了酒，不像平时的他。

“你真的不知道吗？”Anders说话的声音正常了一点儿。

“什么？”

“.....”Anders在电话那头沉默了。

“你喝酒了？”Isak换了只耳朵听手机。

“晚安。”

Anders突然挂了电话。

失眠的夜和Anders莫名其妙的电话让Isak想起某些12岁那年的片段，好像也有过这种半夜和别人打电话的记忆，至于是谁Isak还是想不起。Anders好几次都是触发丢失记忆的关键，这太奇怪了。

谜题无解的感觉比失眠更折磨人，Isak躺在床上辗转反侧觉得这个夜晚实在太漫长了，终于在他第三次上完厕所后下了楼站在了Even房间门口。

Isak轻轻敲了几次门，里面没什么反应，于是只能拿出手机拨通了Even的电话。

“喂——”Even的声音低沉沙哑，明显是睡意朦胧中接起了电话。

“是我。开一下门。”

Even很快就开了门，床头小灯照得Even的床暖融融的，Isak伸长脖子搜寻高斯的身影，只见高斯睡在床尾估计是听见了动静于是睁开眼睛从床上跳了下来慢悠悠晃到Isak脚边。

Isak弯腰抱起了高斯，抬头的瞬间才注意到Even几乎什么都没穿站在他面前。

“打扰你休息了，我，我来带高斯走。”Isak的脸瞬间红得不像话。

“没关系，它很安静没有吵到我。”

“不是，它不在我睡不着。”Isak摸着高斯的脑袋说。

“你从十点开始到现在都没睡着吗？”Even好像终于从睡梦中清醒过来。

“嗯。睡不着。”

“那你在卑尔根的那个星期都没睡吗？”

“睡了，但是睡眠质量不太好。”

“难怪你回来那天看起来那么疲惫。你跟我过来。”Even拉着Isak进了房间“坐在这里等我一下。”Even把Isak按进床边的小沙发里。

Isak抱着高斯看着Even穿着短裤进了厨房。

没过多久Even带了半杯热牛奶回房间。

“把这个喝了。”

Isak接过Even的蓝色马克杯一口气喝了一大半。

“没用的，我以前试过，反而会一直上厕所。”

“是吗？那别喝了，只是这招对我还挺管用的。小时候睡不着的夜晚，我妈妈就会热半杯牛奶给我喝，喝完她还会躺在我身边帮我轻轻拍背之后就能很快入睡了。”

Isak还是把杯子里的热牛奶全部喝完了。

一股暖意从脚底窜到指尖。

“有去看过医生吗？”Even坐在床沿看着Isak的眼神写满关切。

Isak瞥了Even一眼又低头专注地揉捏着高斯的爪子，“有去过校医室，也没有一直失眠就和大多数人一样偶尔会有的情况，医生说问题不大注意饮食作息适当运动就能调整改善。后来也确实好多了。”

Isak去校医室那次其实没和医生说自己失眠最大的原因是总做那个奇怪的梦，以及遗失的12岁那年的记忆，他不知道怎么开口，连他自己都无法准确描述的一种情况，Isak想自己找寻那个答案。毕竟这偶尔发生的失眠也没有特别影响到学习和日常的生活。

 

“你继续睡，打扰了。”Isak抱着高斯从沙发上站起来想要回阁楼。

Even也站起来，一把抓住Isak的手腕。

“不要走。”

Isak回过头看着Even握住自己手腕的手，脸上写着疑惑。

“我妈妈另外那一招还没用，要不要试试？”

Even再走近一点把Isak揽进了自己光裸的怀里，Isak的脸颊贴着Even的颈窝，Even的身体温温热热的还有一股他特有的味道，一种熟悉又好闻的味道。

高斯夹在俩人类的胸腔中间实在不舒服于是从Isak怀里挣脱出来逃走了。

Even把Isak搂得更紧一些消灭了之前高斯制造出来的空间。

Isak闭上眼睛空出来的双手也搂上了Even的腰。

Even的呼吸就在耳边，手指下是他温暖的肌肤，Isak觉得自己的心跳快到不正常。

 

夜色正浓，整个房间出奇地安静。Even会不会听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳声？Isak退出一点Even的怀抱，想拉开一点俩人间的距离。

Even只是稍微紧了紧手臂就这样拥抱着Isak把他带到了床上，Isak一直低着头不敢和近在咫尺的Even对视。Even把Isak搂在怀里盖好被子再在被子外轻轻拍着Isak的后背。

“Isak，”Even有点欲言又止。

“嗯？”Isak脸颊绯红只是现在连床头灯也关了漆黑一片，Even应该看不到。

“没事，睡吧，明天还要早起上学。”

也许是真的困了，Isak就这样在Even怀里被他轻拍着后背带着脸红心跳睡着了。

 

Isak被闹钟叫醒的时候，Even已经穿好衣服坐在床边的沙发上逗高斯了。

“今天不能请假吗？我算了一下你应该只睡了4个小时。”Even看着床里完全没有起床意向的Isak说。

“请假太麻烦了。”Isak发现自己昨晚穿过来的白T恤不知道什么时候脱掉了，此刻正光着半截身子躺在Even面前。

Isak红着耳尖转过身背对着Even，昨晚应该穿长睡裤过来的。

“你真的很喜欢高斯噢，它现在一天到晚都在你房间里。”

听在Even耳里是有点撒娇抱怨的语气。

夜晚创造了令人安心的氛围让Isak和Even睡在了一张床上，只是现在白天已经来临，Isak周身被全是Even气息的被子枕头包裹着这让他有点不知所措，只能用高斯来转换下气氛。

“我更喜欢你。”Even不假思索脱口而出。

Isak用手掌捂住自己的心脏，它跳得好快，快得像要自己挣脱出胸腔替Isak回应Even。

“你昨晚想和我说什么？”Isak仍旧背对着Even。

“刚刚已经说了。”

Isak不知道Even脸上是什么表情，只是他的声线沉稳笃定，每个字都透着认真，这让Isak不能再欺骗自己Even的每一次表白，每一句 **“我喜欢你”** 都是随口说说的了。

**他是认真的。**

 

Isak想起刚捡到高斯的时候，那也是一个下着雨的日子，他在小区里一个丢弃厨余垃圾的垃圾桶边发现了弱小无助的高斯，它的毛都被雨打湿一撮撮粘在一起，鼻子和眼角都脏兮兮的，Isak拿下头顶的鸭舌帽把高斯放在帽子里面兜进怀里，再带它去了最近的宠物医院检查身体驱虫，所幸小家伙很健康就是眼角有点发炎。那时候的高斯大概只有三四个月大。

Isak把高斯带到家里，想着先治好它的炎症再送去领养机构，这样被领养走的几率也高一点。刚来的时候高斯不怎么吃喝整天躲在茶几底下用屁股对着Isak，也不会用猫砂，Isak总拿着猫粮蹲在地上尝试和它沟通，慢慢地高斯开始放下戒心会乖乖地吃完Isak喂到它嘴边的食物，再后来小家伙的炎症治好了，它也学会用猫砂更会缠着Isak撒娇求抚摸了。

Isak抱着高斯一起窝在沙发里看电影的时候决定留它下来，高斯太像孤独无助的自己了，筑起高墙不让人轻易接近，只有躲在茶几底下才能有安全感。

和高斯慢慢建立信任感的过程对Isak来说很重要，他相信任何一段关系都需要经历这样的过程，从无法靠近的陌生人到慢慢适应彼此的存在，最后，一起磨合度过足够长的分分秒秒才能相互依靠温暖彼此。

最最重要的，高斯是只猫，它的寿命比人类要短暂得多，Isak有信心自己能陪伴它走完一生，高斯即使要离自己而去也是因为生老病死这种不可抗力因素，在这段关系里，Isak有足够的安全感。

夏天的时候Even发短信和Isak说“做我男朋友吧。”那时他们认识还不到一天只是睡了一次，再看到这样的短信，Isak很难把这句话当真，甚至还有点生气，因为这就像在说“做我男朋友吧，我们来玩情侣游戏吧。”别的同性情侣都是怎么玩的？什么模式？拍接吻的照片传到社交网站上？上传恩爱视频到youtube上让大家订阅点赞评论？

这样仅仅只是因为在床上很合得来就要把自己套入到情侣模式中去的游戏，Isak不想玩。后来，当Even说“那我们从朋友做起好了，”反而让Isak安下心来，不管怎样，朋友模式比情侣模式安全多了。

 

......

各种社交网站首页又出现很多圣诞＋新年游玩攻略的推送，去年贴在窗上的圣诞贴纸还没褪色今年的圣诞节又近在眼前了。时间大概就是这样流逝的吧，甚至来不及和夏天好好告别，时间就走到了一年中节日最密集的年末。Isak在茶几边的地毯下发现好几团高斯掉的毛，黄白的绒毛被他悉数收进小密封袋里，每年收集的毛标好年份一袋袋整齐地放在抽屉里，已经有三袋了。

去年给高斯的圣诞礼物是几盒猫零食，今年Isak打算给它买个新的猫爬架，在手机上浏览很久购物网站都没决定下来买哪款，最满意的那款特别贵，如果买了就要吃几个星期的速冻食品了，作罢。

也只有这种日子Isak才会频繁地收到爸爸打来的电话，只是他一个都没有接，于是对方换成了给他发信息。

 

12月16日  09:58 

“Isak，为什么不接爸爸电话？”

12月17日 10:00

“来特罗姆瑟和爸爸一起过圣诞节吧，带你去逛圣诞集市，听新年歌会，这些都是你小时候最喜欢的活动，忘了吗？”

12月19日 10:19

“你要一个人在奥斯陆过节吗？钱够用吗？不够和我说。”

“爸爸来奥斯陆接你去特罗姆瑟好吗？”

12月20日 09:45

“Isak，希望你知道爸爸一直爱你。接电话好吗？”

 

Isak坐在放学后空无一人的教室里，大家都快速收拾完书包忙着回家因为圣诞假期到了。现在几乎没人在用短信这项功能了，Isak手机里的短信息不是Even的就是爸爸发来的，当中夹杂几条银行和购物网站的扣款入账信息。爸爸发的信息几乎都是差不多的内容，前年，去年，今年都是“要不要来特罗姆瑟一起过圣诞节?”“要不要来特罗姆瑟一起跨年？”“收到生活费了吗？”“给你打钱了。”“Isak ，圣诞节快乐——爱你的爸爸”“Isak 新年快乐——爸爸”。

Isak翻着这些没有删掉的“年代久远”的短信们生气又悲伤。那个他备注为“爸爸”的人从来只会嘴上说：我来接你去特罗姆瑟吧？要不要过来一起过节？却没有真的这样做过一次，他甚至好几年没在年末回过奥斯陆，而从特罗姆瑟到奥斯陆坐飞机只要一个多小时。

“爱”？打出这个字多容易啊。

教室外天光渐暗，Isak就着手机屏幕荧荧的光编辑了一条短信，没点发送又逐字删掉。

~~以后不要再给我发短信打电话了，也不用问我要不要去那边和你一起过节，妈妈死后所有节日对我来说都是一样的，我不过节。~~

 

“ISAK！你怎么还在这里？”Anders打开教室的灯。

“刚刚有点事现在要走了，你怎么也还在学校？”Isak摁灭手机屏幕随手塞进牛仔裤口袋里。

“我也有事啊，一起走吧？”

去公交站的路上Isak没说什么话，谁都能看出来他的情绪有点低落。

“你也坐这辆车？”Isak靠窗坐下后才发现Anders也在他身边坐下了。

“是啊，我们以前怎么没在车上碰到过？”Anders眼睛笑得弯弯的。

“可能我们还不认识的时候坐到过同一辆车吧。”

Isak看着车窗外，商店门口都摆起了装饰精美的圣诞树，也拉起了许多写着Merry Christmas的小彩旗，空气里都是浓得化不开的节日氛围。

回过神来Isak才发现自己坐过站了。

“去我家吧，下一站就到了。”Anders建议，“其实昨晚我就想邀请你今天来我家玩，我在家办了个圣诞party。”

“昨晚？你不是要唱歌给我听吗？”

“都怪我朋友，被他们灌了太多酒本来是想说正事来的，结果都忘了。”Anders解释道“来吧，我朋友们都特别好玩，反正你也坐过站了要下车，不如顺便来参加个全尼森最嗨的party。”

“有啤酒吗？”Isak挑着眉毛问。

“当然！什么酒都有，随便喝，喝到够。”

 

***短信***

21:30

Even：你在哪儿？今晚回家吗？

22:15

Even：不回来的话我就让高斯先呆我房间里了。

Even：方便接电话吗？

23:45

Even：我没锁房间门，高斯和我在一起，你回家了就过来带它走吧。

 

Isak很久没喝到这么爽，虽然“酒精能麻木痛苦”这种话都是狗屁，但今天的Isak很需要酒，大量的酒，至少喝醉的时候大脑运行速度会降低，思考和感受都能变少一点，在每个人都沉浸在节日的幸福氛围之时，Isak需要这样短暂的麻木。

虽然Anders的朋友几乎一个都不认识，但是Isak玩得很开心，和不熟悉的人一起嗨特别放得开，在他们眼里Isak可以是学习很烂但是家庭幸福美满的笨小孩，也可以是沉迷泡吧嗑麻无法自拔的直男，此时此刻适当的陌生感和距离感才是Isak需要的安全感。

Anders一直拿着酒杯跟在醉得走路都摇摇晃晃的Isak身边，给他的朋友们一个个介绍“这是我在尼森最看重的种子选手Isak，我们协会的明日之星。”不是尼森学霸，数学天才，而是种子选手，明日之星，Isak听着Anders奇特的介绍词也只是仰着微醺脸傻笑。Isak心想明日之星挺好，明日之星今晚要不醉不归了。

 

Isak不知道自己怎么会在一张陌生床上醒来，胃里翻江倒海于是撑起身子想找个马桶，边上躺了个人，那人撑着脑袋看着Isak。

Anders往外指指“厕所在那边。”

Isak捂着嘴跌跌撞撞跑到马桶边，还没完全蹲下就开始一阵狂吐，直到胃空了一大半才觉得活过来——这就是暴饮的代价吧。

Anders见Isak回来问他“这个点了，你还回家吗？”

“还有车吗？”Isak揉着太阳穴。

“凌晨一点，我觉得没有了。你可以睡这里，我不介意的。”

“这是你房间？”Isak坐下来随意观察着墙上贴的海报们，一些球星和几张唱片封面海报。

“是啊，床够你睡的，我可以睡另外的房间。”

 

Isak觉得脑袋突然嗡地一声炸了，只因墙上挂的那幅照片，照片里的男孩，那男孩分明就是噩梦里的那个人，虽然之前梦里的影像都是模糊的但是看到这张脸之后梦境里的一切都变得清晰起来。

梦里12岁的Isak对这个男孩说“我喜欢你。”

Isak整个身体都在颤抖，视线直直地锁住照片里男孩的眼睛“他是谁？”

“Simon，”Anders站起来走到照片前用手指摸了摸照片里男孩的脸“是不是和我长得很像？”

“不是你吗？”Isak的声音都是抖的。

“他是我弟弟。”

 

“我要回家了，”Isak慌乱地站起来“我得回家。”

“不是说好睡这里吗？都没有车了。”Anders说。

“没事。”

 

Isak几乎是冲出Anders家的，他一直跑一直跑，飞快地跑，梦里的片段都自动连接起来在他眼前划过。

Isak对男孩说“我喜欢你”之后被男孩一把推开......男孩骑上自行车飞快离开了......后来是刺耳的刹车声和呼救声，男孩的生命终结在那一刻，永远是12岁模样。

Isak分不清这突然回来的记忆到底是来自虚幻的梦境还是真实的生活，梦里总是伴随着那么压抑窒息的感觉是因为自责吗？如果没有表白，没有说“我喜欢你”，没有被推开这一切的结果会不会有什么不同？

事情好像就是从那里开始往不好的地方发展的，从12岁那年开始，妈妈开始生病，病情一年比一年严重，圣诞的时候，Isak从外面玩了回家都会先站门口大哭一顿让自己流干眼泪再走进家门，妈妈虽然生病了但她就是那样安静地躺在床上，只要没人在这个屋檐下面哭，表面上就还是幸福圆满的一个家。

 

不知道跑了多久Isak终于到了家，开门的时候发现自己满脸泪痕，可是冬夜这么深谁都不知道街上卖力奔跑的男孩在哭泣吧。

 

Even好像睡着了，小音箱里仍旧流淌着那个男歌手的歌：

 

> I do not know who I thought I was fooling  
>  我真不知道我在欺骗谁  
>  I must have felt invincible in your arms,  
>  一定是你的怀抱让我感到无敌
> 
> like I could takethe whole world on  
> 
> 
> 让我觉得我可以让整个世界运转
> 
> But it's easier for me,  
> 
> 
> 但对我更简单的是
> 
> to believe that you are lying to me,  
> 
> 
> 去相信你不过是在骗我
> 
> when you say you love me  
> 
> 
> 在你说你爱我的时候
> 
> and when you say you need me,  
> 
> 
> 在你说你需要我的时候
> 
> yes it's easier for me to walk away and get on with my life  
> 
> 
> 是的，对我更轻松的是离开你，重新开始我的生活
> 
> If I believe that you're deceiving me,  
> 
> 
> 只要我相信你是在欺骗我
> 
> if I believe that you'd be leaving me one day,  
> 
> 
> 只要我相信有一天你终将离我而去
> 
> be leaving me one day  
> 
> 
> 离我而去
> 
> but sometimes I really miss your sweet sweet love  
> 
> 
> 只是有时我是真的很想你，想你给我的爱
> 
> and wish that I'd wake up and this would all be just a dream  
>  我多希望我突然醒来，发现这一切只是一场梦

 

Isak脱掉外套和裤子把睡在沙发上的高斯抱到怀里再钻进Even的被窝。

Even闭着眼睛扬起了嘴角“你回来了？ 也不接我电话，再不回来我都要去贴寻人启事了。”

Isak没出声只是伸出手轻轻捧住了Even的脸。

Even挪动脑袋往Isak手心里蹭了蹭才看到Isak通红的双眼，“Isak，”Even不知道发生了什么，只能和Isak一样伸出手用掌心的温度温暖他冰凉的脸颊。

Isak没有回应什么只是闭上了眼睛，眼睫毛都还是湿的。

Even心疼地在被子下抱紧了Isak在他额头印下一个轻柔的吻。

 

_“想要喜欢的人送自己什么礼物？”_

就这样一个亲吻和温暖的拥抱就够了，这就是最好的圣诞礼物了。

Isak以为自己的泪腺早在几年前就已经干涸了，可是为什么在Even怀里他更想大哭一场呢？眼泪不停地往眼眶外涌，已经紧紧地闭着眼睛了，一点用都没有。

Even不停地用手帮Isak拭去泪水，无声地流泪变成了小声抽泣，Isak在这么温暖的怀抱里还是止不住地颤抖，Even只能更紧地抱住他，帮他吻去睫毛上的泪水。

 

“Even，”Isak抱着高斯，后背靠着Even的胸膛，两人的心靠得那么近。

“嗯？”Even模模糊糊地应了一声。

“不要喜欢我。”Isak的声音淹没在房间的空气里。

......


	7. 我想和你在一起

咖啡店里放着<last Christmas>，Isak盯着Eskild忙前忙后的背影想努力摆脱这首歌带给他的回忆，店里客人比平时少很多，其他店员都回家过圣诞节了，只有Eskild一人在店，所以客人少也还是忙的。

以前的Isak也是喜欢<last Christmas>这首歌的，圣诞节快要到的时候Isak的爸爸会把车里的音乐换成很多带圣诞字眼的歌，这首歌是播放列表里的第一首，所以每次听到这首歌Isak就会想起之前的日子，之前那些爸爸开着车载着他和妈妈去逛圣诞集市的日子。后来Isak删除了所有音乐播放器里的<Last Christmas>，因为熟悉的旧音乐带给人的冲击力十足，太美好的回忆过后接踵而至的是不尽如人意的现实。

过了一首又一首歌的时间，Isak仍旧没喝几口杯子里的咖啡只是漫无目的地用勺子搅着，麻木地看着杯子里的棕色液体卷成一个小漩涡又渐渐消失。

Isak一直沉浸在自己的世界里没有发现Eskild早已坐在他的对面捧着脸注视着他了。

“Isak？”

“嗯？”Isak听到Eskild叫自己才放下手里的小勺子抬起头。

“真要命，穿这么好看是要勾引我吗？”Eskild边喝咖啡边用眼睛把对面的Isak从头到脚扫描一遍，“要不是我现在有男朋友，我真的不介意和你在一起。”

“呃！Eskild！”Isak狠狠甩了满脸堆笑的Eskild一个白眼。

“你终于笑了哈！”Eskild回给Isak一个wink，“不过你今天这一身确实很帅气，我没有开玩笑。不要整天连帽衫配牛仔裤了，记住你是gay有点品味好吗！”

“是谁说不要用固有印象定义某个群体里的个体，不要给gay贴标签的？Guru？”Isak也跟着Eskild的动作喝了口杯子里早已凉透的咖啡“请记住，我是个衣品超差且没有任何艺术细胞的gay！”

“你终于承认我是你的导师啦？”Eskild站起来走到Isak身边抱住他“没关系，导师培养你！”

Isak只是笑着没有反驳什么。

 

\--

Eskild锁上店门的时候外面的天早已黑透，这个圣诞节没有下雪，空气冷得干燥，Isak舔舔自己有一点点起皮的嘴唇想起Even从来不会这样，他的唇永远都是红润饱满的，不知道他用的是什么唇膏。

在这冬夜寒冷的街道上走着Isak居然还能感受到自己脸颊上的温热——他很懊恼，每次想到Even自己都会有些奇怪的反应，脸红什么的，幸好Eskild不会知道此刻的他在想些什么。

Isak还没和Eskild说过Even搬进他家住的事。Eskild几乎知道Isak所有的事情，除了12岁那年发生的那些事，有好几次他都想和Eskild谈谈，只是他自己也不知道要怎么开头，仅凭一些奇怪的梦境也没什么好提起的。现在情况有些不同了，Isak知道了梦里的人是谁，甚至还和那个人的哥哥成为了朋友，情况有点复杂，Isak还没真正理清头绪，他甚至不清楚那些在脑海里连成一整个故事的事件是否真实发生过。在没理清头绪和逻辑之前Isak绝不会动笔写解答，这是他数学竞赛制胜的关键，人生所有事情都应当如此——Isak的生活哲学。

Isak的思绪越飘越远都没意识到自己一直在咬嘴唇上的死皮，牙齿磕过的地方渗出一点血丝，舌尖也染上点点咸腥味。

“不要一直舔，你自己的口水只会让你的嘴唇越来越干，”Eskild也注意到Isak的小动作“不像我，有男朋友的口水滋润，从来不会起皮，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“ewww，好恶心。”Isak终于放过了自己状况糟糕的嘴唇，“最近Mats不是出差去了吗？你都是用谁的口水来滋润的？”

“秘密。”

 

\--

 

“今晚就不要回家了，在我那边睡吧，你爸爸应该没在奥斯陆吧？”

“嗯，我们昨天见过了，他回特罗姆瑟和他女朋友一起过节。”

“什么？这么多年他终于敢在圣诞假的时候来奥斯陆见你了？”

“因为我太久没回他任何短信和电话了，是有点担心吧。他执意要我和他一起去特罗姆瑟过节，可是你知道的，在那里我总觉得有点奇怪，我宁愿一个人在奥斯陆呆着。”

Eskild拍了拍Isak的肩膀“你不是一个人，你还有我。”

“嗯。”Isak侧过身轻轻抱了Eskild一下又放开他“谢谢你，Guru。”

Magnus早几天就邀请过Isak去他家一起过节，Isak表示Even邀请了他的朋友们去家里作客所以他会在家和Even的朋友们一起喝点酒过个节。其实并没有，Isak也不知道自己怎么了，为什么会用这么烂的一个谎言来拒绝好朋友的好意。Even根本不会邀请什么他的朋友来家里作客，他甚至不知道Even都有哪些会一起过圣诞节的好朋友。而Even，他也根本不会在奥斯陆，他要去别的城市和家人一起过节，Isak甚至不知道他家人在哪个城市。Even应该是说过的，可能是他不记得了，又或者Even根本就没提起过这种细节。他们是在某几个深夜里睡到过一张床上，可是他们对彼此知之甚少，至少Isak是这样认为的。至于那些落在Even怀里的眼泪和感受到的他胸膛里传来的温度，Isak都想忘掉。他心里始终有个声音在告诉自己：你不能习惯这些存在，你始终要独自面对一切。不曾拥有就不会有失去的瞬间，拥有后的失去才是一切痛苦的来源。

 

 

\--

 

Eskild站在门口掏钥匙的时候听到公寓里边传来震耳欲聋的音乐声，“我明明关了所有电器出门的，怎么回事？”Eskild不禁自言自语起来。

 

Eskild打开门的瞬间被一个陌生男子抱住了，“Hallooooooo！”

“等等......等一下，你是谁？”Eskild拖着陌生男子醉醺醺的身子往客厅里挪动。

“我是Mats的朋友啊，Miku！”醉酒男子终于放开了Eskild。

“Mats？M-A-T-S！！”Eskild朝厨房里大声喊。

Isak有点不知所措，本来以为只有自己和Eskild俩人的，突然变成了一个这么多人的party场景，只是这意外的热闹也不是特别讨厌就是了，毕竟这才是过节该有的氛围。

Eskild提溜着微醺的Mats从厨房里走出来，顺手给Isak递了一杯红酒，“不好意思，Mats说为了给我一个惊喜才没提前告诉我他今天回奥斯陆了。”说完还不忘亲一口Mats。

“没关系，有酒喝怎样都好。”Isak笑着看Eskild和Mats在他面前亲吻起来。

“Baby gay真是不好意思，我需要和Mats去房间里一下，你自己找东西吃，酒随便喝”Eskild在Mats啃着他脖子的间隙喘着气说“我太饥渴了，我们一个月没见面了！”

“ewwww，你不用和我说得这么详细！去吧！”Isak喝了一口高脚杯里的红酒甩甩脑袋往茶几边走去，看到Eskild和Mats还在房间门口亲热Isak又转头朝他们的方向喊：“你们快进去吧！”

“我一会儿就回来！”Eskild被Mats托着屁股抱起来之后还不忘趴着Mats的肩膀跟Isak说话。

 

一会儿就够？鬼才信。

 

Isak一个人坐在茶几边的沙发上喝了很多酒，酒精让Isak暂时忘记了困扰着自己的过去和处理不好的父子关系，也忘记了纠结自己的心到底有没有偏向Even在的那一端。

Isak感觉自己被愉悦的情绪灌满了身体，他想站起来跳一支舞，和客厅里其他人一样端着酒杯跟着音乐摇摆，只是还没站稳就被Miku拽着又坐到了沙发上。

“我们见过的是吧？在Chris的生日派对上。”Miku扶着Isak的肩膀盯着Isak的脸说道。

“是嘛？”Isak是去过Chris的生日派对。

“那天的你也穿着这件衬衫，当时我以为能有机会和你喝几杯，只是等我找到机会一个人活动的时候发现找不到你了。”Miku把手里喝空的啤酒罐子捏扁扔到茶几上，又打开了一罐新的啤酒。

“我不记得了。”Isak闭着眼睛摇头晃脑地说。

“没关系，我记得就行。”Miku把一条腿架到Isak大腿上。

Isak的反应机制已经停止运作了，居然没有感到任何不适，他脑海里只有欢快的旋律和想要挥舞双手的想法。

Miku放下啤酒侧身看到Isak半闭着眼睛甩着一头金色卷发，几缕弯弯的刘海垂在额前，一只手还在大腿上打着拍子，这样的Isak和在Chris生日派对上看到的又不太一样，更可爱了。

Miku掰过Isak的身子像预谋已久吻上Isak的唇，Isak没什么反应只是任Miku为所欲为。

Miku用舌尖扫开了Isak的牙关。

“你喜欢我吗？”Isak终于回过神来推开Miku。

“当然喜欢，不然我怎么会一直记得你。”Miku说完又把湿湿的嘴唇贴上了Isak的脸颊，“不过你知道的吧，就是那种每次在party上见到你就想和你亲热一下的喜欢。”

OK 不是“我想你当我男朋友”的那种喜欢。

Isak松了一口气。

Miku的吻有点粗鲁，Isak觉得自己干燥的唇瓣真实地疼了起来，如果不是Miku，如果是Even，他肯定会温柔地用自己的舌尖舔遍Isak唇上每道细小干涸的缝隙，用手掌捧住Isak的脸颊，蓝色的眼眸像要淹没所有不好的情绪，让Isak从酒精中解脱出来再沉浸在他的蓝色漩涡里。Miku没有蓝色的眼睛，没有大而温暖的手掌，这场亲热实在差强人意，可Isak还是被Miku毫无章法的亲吻和不知轻重的抚摸点燃了。Isak觉得自己需要一场新的性爱来忘记之前Even在他身上留下的记忆，该死的酒精让Isak无法思考，他找不到合适的理论来解释自己为什么会产生这种想法。

 

“你想要一份性感的圣诞礼物吗？”Miku把Isak压在沙发上亲着他的喉结问道。

Isak只有一种感觉：“饥渴”——Eskild之前说的这两个字一直在他不甚清醒的脑海里徘徊，他需要被抚摸，需要被亲吻，他根本听不进Miku在说些什么东西。

“想被我操到爽晕过去吗？想要吗？”Miku的眼睛很大，笑起来有点像Isak邻居家养的那只萨摩耶，只是说这话的时候就和微笑的萨摩耶完全没有关系了，他是一头瞄准猎物的猎豹。

“圣诞礼物？我已经有了。”Isak想起那天晚上他哭湿了Even的蓝色枕头，Even一遍又一遍地吻着他的额头和脸颊，他所拥有的那个时刻就是最好的圣诞礼物了，没有任何东西能与之相比。Isak从来没有那么安心地在一个人的怀抱里哭泣过，像要把这些年一个人承受的所有委屈都通过泪水排出体外似的，Even是那个容器，他静默地接受着Isak释放出来的一切，没有多余的提问和安慰话语，他就那样只是和Isak一起存在那个时空里，这样的存在就是Isak这些年来得到的最棒的慰藉。

 

“我们去房间里吧？还是说你不介意在这里？”Miku的手不客气地越过皮带探到Isak的裤子里面。

Isak已经有点硬了，他伸手在自己的裤子外按着布料下Miku的手，希望Miku下手的力道再大一点，酒精让他忘记了尴尬。

Miku想把手探进Isak的底裤里，Isak才清醒一点，阻止了他的动作，把Miku的手拉出来说道“我们去房间里吧。”

Miku听到这句话也就不追究Isak的制止动作了。

 

Isak躺在床上，仿佛能听到自己的血液在太阳穴边上流动的声音，这声音让他有点烦躁——绝对喝过头了，之前从来没有这样过，顶多会吐一下，现在他完全没有想吐的感觉就是头疼，疼得Isak性致缺缺。

Miku在和自己裤子上的拉链斗争，好像被什么卡住了，怎么也拉不下来，眼看着Isak就那样可口地躺在床上而他却脱不下自己那该死的裤子，Miku憋得满脸通红都没拉下拉链，于是他又俯下身开始解Isak的皮带。

Isak裤子口袋里的手机不识趣地震动起来，完全没有要停的意思，Isak推开Miku拿出手机，屏幕太亮了来电显示有点刺眼，Isak眯着眼睛盯着屏幕看了好一会儿才辨认出上面的人名——Even，Isak觉得肯定是自己喝多出现幻觉了，这时候的Even应该在和家人一起吃饭。

Miku解开Isak的皮带之后迫不及待地把他的长裤扯到膝盖下面再次俯下身去想和Isak接吻，Isak的心思全在手机上，他在犹豫要不要接电话。Miku有点生气，于是一手捧住Isak的脸颊一手探入他的内裤搓揉起来想夺回属于自己的注意力。

Isak的手机一下子暗了下去没有震动了，Miku满意地放缓了手里的动作。

Isak在等一个信号，继续还是停止的信号，他的头太疼了，可是身体真实的反应告诉他想继续，既然对方已经挂了电话，那就继续好了。

Miku终于战胜拉链脱下了自己的裤子，而这时Isak的手机又震动起来，这次Isak没有犹豫就接听了。

“你在哪儿？”电话那头的声音有点急切。

“Even？”Isak还在确认这是不是幻觉。

“Isak 你在哪儿？”Even的声音提高了几个分贝，带着一点怒气。

Isak从来没听到过Even用这种语气说话，一点也不温柔。

Miku凑到Isak的耳边亲吻他的耳垂，增加了手里的力道，Isak受不了这样的攻击喘了一声。

“我要回家了。”Isak不知是对电话里的Even还是耳边的Miku说。

“你在哪儿？我来接你。”听到这话那头的Even似乎平静了一点。

“我在Eskild家，对，Eskild家。”

“不要回家，你的圣诞礼物才打刚开包装......”Miku喘着气蹭着Isak的下半身说。

Isak挂了电话，用力推开身上的Miku，“我弟弟一个人在家，我不能让他一个人过圣诞节。”

“你真的要走吗？就这样硬着走出去？！”Miku有点气急败坏，看着Isak晃着腿套好裤子，整理好衬衫纽扣开了门离自己而去。

 

Isak只顾盯着手机里和Even的通话记录界面忘了和Eskild打个招呼就离开了。

寂静空旷的街道上只有闪烁的圣诞彩灯和干冷的空气，Isak瞬间清醒几分，摸出手机给Eskild发条信息：[我回家了，出门的时候忘记喂高斯了。]

 

***短信*  
**

20:25

Isak：我回家了，不用来接我。

 

Isak叫了辆车，坐上车之后不适感渐渐出现，胃部开始翻江倒海，Eskild家也不是特别远，但Isak还是忍得痛苦，下车之后慌忙找到一个垃圾桶尽情吐起来，吐完之后Isak才觉得自己又活过来了，只是双脚还是轻飘飘的没有多少力气，他甚至不知道自己是怎么打开门然后躺倒在客厅里的沙发上。

"下次再也不喝这么多酒了"——Isak暗下决心。

 

***短信***

21:21

Isak：Merry Christmas 

 

在迷糊中醒来的时候Isak觉得口干舌燥，摸着黑从沙发上爬起来走进厨房找水喝。冰箱被Even整理得干净有序，纯净水一瓶瓶整齐地码在中间一格空间里，最上面一格是些新鲜的番茄和西蓝花，最下面一层摆了几盒牛奶和奶酪，Even住进来之前Isak的冰箱里最多的是速冻食品和可乐。

Isak没有意识到在这样短的相处里Even就已经在慢慢地改变着自己的一切。

Isak反复检查了几遍手机短信，Even没有回复一个字。

_应该正忙着和家人一起度过温馨的圣诞时光吧。_

 

Isak倒了一杯水咕咚咕咚喝下几大口，冰凉的液体划过喉咙，激得他打了个冷颤。

胃空得难受，Isak想起自己还没吃晚饭，本来打算和Eskild一起在他家吃的，只是被Mats准备的惊喜派对打乱了一切计划。

Isak学着Even之前告诉他的步骤做了番茄意面，不知道哪里出错了，味道和Even做的不能比，可是饥肠辘辘的时候也计较不了那么多了。

高斯闻着食物的味道从不知道哪个角落里窜出来开始在Isak脚边打转，Isak吃着自己做的食物摸着高斯觉得拒绝了Miku回家和高斯一起过圣诞节是完全正确的一个决定。

 

高斯最近总是很自觉地在吃完晚饭后跑去Even的房间玩，玩累了就在他的床上睡觉。Isak洗完盘子的时候高斯已经在Even的床上睡着了，一半脑袋枕着Isak也曾睡过的蓝色枕头。Isak掀开被子在高斯身边躺下，伸出手轻柔地抚摸着它的头顶，高斯睁开眼睛确认一下是Isak之后又安心地闭着眼睛打起呼噜来。Isak听着高斯制造出的熟悉噪音，心情不能更平静了，这几日来困扰着他的一切似乎都被Even的房间隔绝出去了，什么Simon，Anders，圣诞节，爸爸，这些都先放一边吧，先睡一觉再说吧。醒来就不是圣诞节了，醒来就是新的一天了。

 

 

\--

 

Isak做了奇怪的梦，梦见自己和一个吻技高超的人在激吻，那个人虽然吻得猛烈，可是Isak却觉得很舒服，舒服地想呻吟出声。那种光是接吻下半身就起了强烈反应的感觉太真实了，Isak在心里问自己“这不是做梦吧？”

有双手一直来回抚摸着Isak的腰，似乎想要看到他更多更诚实的反应，Isak周身火热，双脚胡乱地踹掉了挂在膝盖上的长裤，下半身急切地往自己上方的那个人身上拱，双手也紧紧地圈在那个人的后颈上。那个人再一次吻上Isak的唇，Isak觉得怎么都不够，想要和那个人靠得更近，想要更多的舌头和热情，就在这强烈的渴求里Isak睁开了眼睛，那人停下了动作看着他：“你终于醒了？”

“我在做梦吗？”Isak的声音还带着朦胧睡意。

那人又俯下身轻轻咬了一口Isak的下唇。

——甜蜜的痛感。

不是在做梦？

不是在做梦！

Isak终于看清眼前的人，是真实的Even，他穿着平时不怎么穿的白衬衣，顶着用过发胶梳起的精致发型，像画报里走出来的性感男模。

“你不是在家过节吗？”

“过完了。”Even的语气冰冷。

Isak意识到这一切不是梦境时松开了圈在Even后颈上的双手，静默的空气尴尬得他想原地消失。而Even却更逼近了一点俩人间的距离，近到Isak能感觉到他喷在自己脸上的气息，近到俩人的鼻尖将要触碰到一起。

“你喝了多少酒？”Even冷冷地问道。

交错的呼吸和Even太过于专注的眼神，扰乱着Isak的思绪。

“很多。”Isak控制着气息答道。

“醉了吗？”

“没有。”

Even的吻扑面而来没有给Isak多余的时间思考。

和Even接吻的感觉太对了，如果一生只能吻一个人，那个人一定是Even，除了他没有人能让Isak仅仅是接吻就像拥有全世界最美妙的体验，他可以一整天就和Even接吻，什么也不做，此刻的他觉得就这样吻着Even死去也是好的。

Even别过头，在俩人间拉开一段足够让Isak感到不安的距离，Isak还闭着眼睛，Even的舌尖留在他嘴里的味道还在蛊惑着他想要更多。

“真的没有？”Even蹙着眉在Isak微微嘟起的唇上啄了一口“你只有在喝醉的时候才想和我接吻。”

“我没醉。”Isak睁开眼睛说道，“你为什么突然回来了？”

“Magnus说你会在家和我一起过节。”Even眼里有种Isak读不懂的情绪。

“我说谎了，我是要去Eskild家和他一起过节。”

“为什么跟我撒谎？说你要去特罗姆瑟过节？”

......

Isak不知道自己为什么要对Even撒谎，是不想在他面前扮演母亲去世又无法接受父亲新家庭的独居未成年角色？不想在他面前显得悲惨又无助？虽然描述出Isak的家庭情况听在别人耳中是有点悲惨，可是Isak已经习惯这一切了，这就是他的生活，他自己没有觉得这是种需要被定义为“悲惨”的生活。他可能是不想Even也像别人一样用怜惜的眼神来看待自己吧。可能。

“你还没回答我的问题，”Isak红着脸继续道“你为什么会在这里？”

“我不想你和别人上床。”Even低下头吻住了Isak的唇。

Even的舌尖果然细心照顾到Isak唇上每道干涸的微小沟壑，接吻也能醉人吗？Isak不知道，他唯一能确定的是自己再也不会和除了Even以外的人拥有这样心动的瞬间了。

 

Even脱了长裤再一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，Isak看着他渐渐裸露出来的肌肤心想这才是“刚打开包装的圣诞礼物”。

“Eskild是谁？”Even重新钻进被窝，捧着Isak的脸颊问道。

Isak读出Even语气里的一丝醋意，“一个很重要的人。”

“在电话里让你喘得那么大声的人是他吗？”Even在被子下抱紧了Isak。

“不是，”Isak想挣脱开Even的怀抱，因为上半身还穿着衬衫加上Even身上的温度让他觉得周身燥热，热到将要窒息，“那是Mike，噢，不是，Miku，不对，我记不清了，应该是Mike。”

“哈？”Even终于放开Isak“你这样和别人亲热完却记不清对方的名字很没礼貌。”

“这不重要。”

“那什么重要？”

“他不会喜欢我。”Isak轻轻嘀咕。

“什么？”

“没什么，”Isak掀开被子，靠着床头坐起来，沉默了一会儿朝着门口的方向说“我回自己房间吧。”

“Isak，”Even伸出双手环住Isak的腰，头顶金色的发丝蹭着Isak的大腿外侧，“你真的不明白我为什么会在这里吗？”

_你觉得我一个人在家过圣诞节很悲惨，你可怜我，你同情我。  
_

“我想和你在一起。”

“不是圣诞节，我也想和你在一起。” **  
**

 

Isak伸出手拨开落在Even眼前的几缕刘海，Even抬起头对上Isak的视线，Isak知道他要说什么，他说了无数遍现在却小心翼翼不敢说出口的话。

Isak轻轻摸着Even的脸颊整颗心软成一颗甜蜜的棉花糖。

 

**_我知道，我明白。_ **

 

Isak脱掉自己的衬衫又重新钻进被窝里，手臂搭上Even的手臂，大腿缠上Even的大腿。

 

_我当然知道你还想说什么。_

**_我也喜欢你啊。_ ** _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉辣各位，我来晚了，希望还有人在看这篇文！


	8. 不是你想的那样

Isak坐在餐桌前看着高斯眯着眼睛抬起下巴蹭着Even的手掌，Even一手拿吐司一手揉着小家伙的脑袋，满足起大早就需要很多很多“爱抚”的高斯。

和之前每个要上学的早上一样，Even给自己和Isak做了些简单的早餐，他们会在家里一起慢慢吃完，轮流陪高斯玩一小会儿再各自出发去学校。那些Isak没有课的早上，总会在餐桌上发现Even给他留的早餐，这一切如此自然，自然到Isak快忘记之前一个人住时他都是吃什么，在哪里吃，用什么食物填满自己的一日三餐。

后来Isak也开始留意超市里卖的蔬菜和水果，甚至会在放学回家的路上顺手买点回去，学着Even一样把新鲜的食材整齐地码在冰箱里。打开冰箱的时候Isak真正领悟到“冰箱是一个人生活状态的真实映射”。

 

\--

 

Mats要送Isak茶的时候Isak说自己平时喝咖啡比较多不怎么喝茶，要几个茶包尝尝味道就好，后来他又想起经常看到Even在家里泡茶喝于是又跟Mats多要了几大包不同的茶。

 

“朋友给了我一些英国买的茶，放橱柜的第二格，你拿去喝吧。”

“你不喝吗？”

“我喝咖啡。”

“正好我的快喝完了，谢谢你朋友。”

“是Mats送的，他是Eskild的男朋友。”

“Oh！”Even脸上的微笑快要挂不住，眼角堆叠起好看的纹路“Eskild有男朋友啊，不错。”

“嗯，不错。”Isak也抿起嘴对着Even微微一笑。

“你怎么都不邀请Eskild到家里来玩？我想认识他。”

“他很忙。”

Isak发现Even的视线没离开过他的脸。

“怎么了？”Isak抬手摸着自己的脸颊。

“那边，沾了东西。”Even指指Isak的嘴角。

Isak又顺着Even指的地方摸了摸嘴角，是一些面包屑。

“是不是在一起生活久了，就会变得越来越像对方？”Even还是目不转睛地注视着餐桌对面的Isak。

“uhm...？”

“你，和高斯。”Even把高斯抱到怀里轻轻摸着它的脑袋，“它也总是吃东西的时候嘴角沾到食物。它很可爱，它睡觉的时候也喜欢抱着我的胳膊。”

“才没有。”Isak低下头喝几口杯子里的牛奶躲避着Even的视线。

“那天早上醒来的时候手臂都被你抱麻了。”

Isak的双颊染上一片红晕。“我没有！”

“学霸不应该记性很好吗？”

Isak脸上的红晕扩散到耳廓。那天早上？当然了，所有的细节他都记得。

 

“我脸上还有面包屑吗？”Isak抬头迎上Even从未离开过的视线。

“没有。”

“......”

“你太好看了。”说完Even捂着嘴角别过脸用余光观察Isak的反应。

“我......我要迟到了。”

Isak抓起椅背上挂着的书包，匆匆喝完杯子里的牛奶就要走。

“晚上回家吃饭吗？”Even朝着Isak的背影问道。

“嗯！”

Isak开了门，邻居夫妇正牵着他们家的萨摩耶路过，看到Isak边走边咧着嘴笑也开心地和他打了招呼。

“早上好。”Isak朝他们挥手。

 

\--

 

Isak走进教室的时候惊喜地发现自己和Jonas一起上意大利语课，Jonas也很快发现了坐在教室后排的Isak于是拎起书包换了个位置坐到Isak身边。

“我们太有缘了吧，居然有一起上的课。”Jonas拍了拍Isak的后背。

“好久不见，你转过来多久了？不好意思一直没和你联系。”Isak边拿课本边对Jonas说。

“也没有多久，本来是竞赛完就转学过来，发生点事耽误了。”

“所以，这是你在尼森上课的第一天？”

“是啊，不过我已经加入尼森滑板社了。”

“只是加了滑板社的fb小组吧？”

“不不不，我已经和滑板社的小伙们见过面了，还一起去看比赛了。”Jonas得意地挑起一边的浓眉。

“看样子你的圣诞假期过得很精彩。”

“对了，周五你要不要来参加滑板社小伙们办的party？”

“去了是不是就表示我也是滑板社一员了？”Isak一边注意讲台边老师的动作一边放低说话声音，“我正好想退出足球协会。”

“可以，我和小伙们说一声就行。所以，周五你过来吗？地址稍后发你fb消息。”

“好啊，我可以带朋友过去吗？”

“当然可以。”

 

 

上完意语课，Isak和Jonas在去吃kebab的路上遇见了Magnus和Vilde，Magnus搂着Vilde的腰，眉飞色舞地在说着什么，Vilde依偎在Magnus怀里。

“ISAK！好久不见！你的假期过得怎么样？”Magnus放开Vilde跑到Isak身边一把抱住他。

“呃，Mags我们才一星期不见并没有很久好吗。”Isak伸手拍了两下Magnus的后背想离开他的怀抱。

“为什么我觉得有一个世纪那么久呢？你都不想我的吗？”Magnus放开Isak再瞧瞧他身边的Jonas“还是说你有了新的朋友就不爱我了？”

“这是Jonas，刚转学过来，我们在竞赛集训的时候认识的。”Isak向Magnus和Vilde介绍Jonas。

“你好，我是Jonas。”Jonas和Magnus打招呼。

“你好，我是Magnus，Isak最好的朋友。”Magnus又把Vilde重新拦进怀里，“这是我最可爱的女朋友Vilde。”

“Hi~Jonas。”Vilde朝Jonas挥手。

“Hi~”

于是两个人的kebab变成了四个人的小聚会。

“你真是太讨厌了，为什么整个假期都不来找我玩？”Magnus一边给Vilde递饮料一边说。

“假期发生点事，这个周末一起玩怎么样？”

Isak不知怎么和Magnus说自己和Anders,Even之间发生的事，过去这个假期发生的一切算是好事还是坏事？梦里的疑问有了答案应该是好事吧？可是自己心里关于Even的一切的答案呢？

“周末不行，我和Vilde已经有安排了。”

“对，我们要一起去Mags的湖边小木屋过周末。”

“不错。”Isak看着Magnus和Vilde的脸能感受到他们现在是真正沉浸在幸福中，笑容不会骗人。

“周五晚上的party你们要不要一起来，很酷的party。”Jonas建议道。

“当然去!哪里有party哪里就有我。”Magnus含着满嘴的食物说。

“哪里有Magnus哪里就有我。”Vilde也甜甜地附和道。

“OK 我已经有预感周五的party会超棒了。”

 

 

\--

 

老师正在讲的内容是Isak早在上个学期就已经掌握的知识点，课本后面的随堂练习也毫不费力就解出来了。数学课一直都是Isak上得最轻松的课。

难得阳光特别好的一个冬日，Isak用手掌撑着脑袋望着窗外的建筑发呆，对面是三年级的教学楼，Isak能清晰地辨认出每个从走廊上经过的人，一群画着不太精致妆容的舞蹈团的女孩，几个背着书包的男生，以及，Anders。

Anders仍旧和以前一样转发足球协会小组里的通知给Isak也会照常问Isak有没有时间一起参加足球协会的活动。Isak不确定Anders到底知不知道他和Simon之间的事，Isak不确定的事情太多了，比如：十二岁的Isak真的喜欢过Simon吗？真的向他表白过吗？Simon真的是因为十二岁的Isak突如其来的告白才匆忙离开出了车祸吗？

 

-

 

Isak看着Anders消失在对面教学楼的走廊里，没多久就收到他发来的fb消息。

“周五放学后一起玩？我买了新出的游戏，一个人玩不了，你来吗？”

“周五有事。”如果是之前，Isak肯定马上答应去Anders家，可以先玩游戏再去参加Jonas的party，只是现在Isak没想好要怎么面对和Simon几乎长着一样五官的Anders。

“太可惜了，买来好几天了，一直想等你过来一起玩的，你什么时候有空？”

“下周？”Isak需要给自己一些时间搞清楚那些事。

“下周？还要等好久。”

“你可以先找别人一起玩。”

“不行，我买的时候就是想着要和你一起玩的。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么，有空了立即告诉我好吗？”

“OK”

Isak悄悄在课桌下回完fb消息时Magnus的身子越蹭越近，眼神也在手机屏幕和Isak的脖子间来回扫。

“你在和谁发消息？”Magnus笑得狡黠。

“你偷窥我？”Isak摁灭了手机屏幕。

“是不是在你脖子上留下小草莓的那个人？”

“哈？”Isak很后悔在进教室的时候脱了围巾和外套，白色连帽衫遮不住之前Even在脖子上留下的那几个吻痕，“那是高斯咬的。”

“啊？！你和高斯已经发展成这种变态的关系了吗？”Magnus提高几个分贝说话引来教室前边数学老师的几次注视。

“OMG，Mags，开玩笑不懂吗？”Isak的脸慢慢地红了起来，虽然是在教室里，他还是不受控制地想起那个和Even一起醒来的早上。

“我也是在开玩笑啊，你对最好的朋友都不坦诚，我很失望。”

“你过来一点，”Isak把Magnus再往身边拉一拉凑到他耳边悄声说“是Even。”

“OMFG！我就知道你们还是会再搞到一起！”

“什么意思？我们没有搞到一起好吗。”Isak扶着额头，脸上的红晕已经蔓延到耳根。

“你们没有上床？要是我的理想型住我家，我真是恨不得每天都爬上她的床......”

“我们是有睡在一起。”Isak 的声音越来越轻。

“都睡到一起还说没有乱搞？Isak，你都单身那么久了，都睡一张床上了，你难道都不鸡动一下？还是说Even根本对你的身体没反应？”

“不是你想的那样！”

_反应？怎么可能没反应！_

“说真的，我和Vilde不管以什么目的躺一张床上最后都会变成一场甜蜜的爱爱。你和Even真是太奇怪了，你们之前不是睡过吗？那次体验不好吗？”

“Mags，你和Vilde现在是热恋期的情侣关系，我和Even，我们现在什么也不是。”

“那你脖子上Even种的小草莓们算什么？”

“不算什么。”

“那你们现在是朋友吗？”

“是。”Isak有点心虚地点点头，他早就在让Even住进自己家的时候就把他当朋友了，或许比朋友还要多一点别的感情。

“会玩，让校草住自己家，随时能和他来次鸡动私密的亲热，要不是我已经有Vilde了都要开始羡慕你的生活了，我和Vilde还挺辛苦的，每次都要趁爸妈不在家的时候才可以。”

“ewww ”Isak尴尬地翻了个白眼。

 

 

\--

 

 

Isak躺在床上随意浏览着fb首页，往下刷两页就全是之前看过的内容，滑到Anders头像的时候发现他换了头像照片，Isak起身开了电脑，又打开了fb首页点击Anders的头像。

Isak深吸了一口气——照片里Anders揽着Simon站在迪士尼乐园的门口，阳光很刺眼的样子，两个男孩的眼睛都笑眯成一条缝。

_是我，间接使这纯粹快乐的时光戛然而止？_

不知道是因为一直盯着屏幕忘记眨眼睛还是因为内心深处涌现的愧疚和自责让Isak的视线渐渐模糊。

_要是能回到过去就好了，我一定不会喜欢上你，更不会冲动地向你表白。或者，我们不曾相识也好。_

 

Anders更新了fb状态：生日快乐[生日蛋糕emoji]（配图：新头像同样的照片。）

 

Isak把手机丢到一旁再关了电脑，高斯在这时候跳上Isak的大腿，Isak的整个手掌覆住自己大半张脸，泪水从指缝溢出来，滴落几颗在高斯顺滑的毛上，高斯转过头伸出舌头舔掉主人掉在自己毛毛上的泪水。

 

_Simon，生日快乐。还有，对不起。_

-

 

外面路灯昏黄的光线透过阁楼的落地窗斜斜地探进Isak的房间里，高斯已经睡着了，发出令人安心的呼噜声，Isak再一次失眠了，脑海里全是关于Simon的一切，他渐渐回忆起一些十二岁的事，那时候他和Simon一起在家打游戏，一起骑车去学校边的公园里拍视频作业，一起给班级组织的募捐活动当志愿者，Isak甚至记起Simon最喜欢的动画是《丁丁历险记》，那年暑假他陪着Simon看了很多遍。

Simon从Isak梦里模糊的身影变成了记忆里鲜活的形象，在他生日这一天。

在记起Simon的同时，十二岁的Isak也变得清晰起来，那时候的Isak和世界上大部分的十几岁男孩一样拥有简单纯粹的幸福，也像他们一样有稚气的烦恼：假期太短，学期太长，夏天太短，冬天太长。

 

-

 

Isak快要分不清梦境和现实的边界，他看到自己和Simon一起挥舞着双手弓着背要往夏日冰凉的湖水里跳，他听见妈妈在喊自己和Simon的名字，又好像有人在敲门，Isak挣扎着睁开眼睛，被子上还是窗外的灯光，高斯也不在房间里了，一切安静得很。

没有压抑窒息的感觉，没有满脸的泪水，没有狂跳的心脏，这样很好了，这不是噩梦，梦里的一切都很好，Isak在黑暗里长长地舒了一口气。

 

-

 

Isak躺在被窝里辗转反侧，没什么办法让自己继续睡着，于是又摸出枕头下的手机摁亮了屏幕，通知栏里躺着两条短信。

  
***短信***

23:10

Even：你睡了吗？

01:23

Even：晚安❤

 

Isak放下手机躺平，摸着身下的床单，柔软的触感和Even的床不太一样，Isak又侧过身，把脸埋进自己的枕头里深深吸了一口气，上面都是自己的洗发水的香味，和Even枕头上的香味不一样。Even的枕头和他身上的香味是一样的，应该是某种香水的味道。

Isak想起在Even臂弯里醒来的那个早上，不再是圣诞节的那个早上。

 

_*那个早上*_

 

睁开眼睛，Isak能看到的只有一张放大的Even的脸，他的呼吸和一切都触手可及。Isak抬头看了一眼墙壁和门上贴着的海报，确认自己又睡在了Even的房间里。

Isak屏着呼吸，怕自己的声音太大吵醒睡梦中的Even。Isak眼前的一切都是Even，Even的睫毛，Even的鼻子，Even的唇。Isak伸出手，指尖沿着Even好看的唇线轻轻描画，也许Even的唇根本不需要润唇膏，即使在睡梦中那两片唇瓣也还是红润饱满，像在邀请Isak进一步动作。Isak伸出舌头舔湿自己的两片唇，再小心翼翼地向Even靠近，一点一点.....

Isak想起昨晚Even是用怎样的热情吻住自己，经过一夜似乎还能尝到自己嘴里Even的味道，光是回味昨晚的一切Isak就红了半截身子，心跳也快了起来。

Isak和Even的唇间已经没有多少缝隙，Isak能更清晰地感受到Even鼻腔里呼出的温热气息落在自己脸上，Isak闭着眼睛感受着。

_昨晚，Even是怎么做的？_

Isak回想着Even的动作，用大拇指轻轻揉开他闭着的两片唇，伸出自己的舌尖来回扫过Even的唇缝，还不够，Isak张开嘴含住Even的下唇，轻轻吸舔，细细品尝。Isak能感觉到自己的呼吸越来越急促，而Even仍旧气息平稳，应该是还没醒，于是他又大胆了一些，放开Even那被他的口水滋润得更加湿润晶亮的下唇转而含住没被照顾到的上唇。

Isak从被子下伸出手绕上Even的后颈，指尖探进他脑后的头发里，他早就想这么做了，Even的发丝果然和想象中一样细软顺滑。

只是这样的亲吻好像满足不了Isak，他想顶开Even的牙关，想感受Even的舌尖，想知道他嘴里的味道是不是还和昨晚一样令自己沉醉。

Even似乎听见了Isak心底的声音，温暖的手掌捧住Isak的脸颊，笑着张开嘴吸吮起Isak急急滑进来的舌尖。Isak完全沉浸在这个热吻里来不及发现Even已经开始急切地回应他，像昨晚一样吻遍他的唇，彼此交换灼人的呼吸。

Isak轻轻推着Even的肩膀让他平躺着，自己整个人覆上Even，Even放开Isak的舌头，深吸几口气后又吻住他，只是这个吻又轻又柔，若有似无，Isak的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，渐渐意识到自己整个人的重量都在Even身上了，而且Even早已醒来。

Isak慢慢睁开眼的同时也直起了身子，这样就变成了坐在Even的小腹上。

Isak看着Even被自己亲得水润晶亮的唇瓣，脸烧得更红了，“你早就醒了？”

“嗯。”Even的声音像是从喉咙深处发出来的，无法描述的性感。

“为什么装睡？”

“怕你逃走。”

.....

Isak又闭上眼睛凑到Even唇边，给他一个湿湿热热的吻。

_至少不是现在。_

“你胃里的酒精应该全部消化掉了吧？”Even的双手扶着Isak的腰。

“嗯。”Isak怎么都尝不够Even的味道，离开他的唇几秒钟就忍不住又把自己往Even的嘴里送，抓住呼吸的间隙才艰难地挤出几个字“我很清醒。”

Even一只手揉着Isak的腰侧，另一只手扶着Isak的后颈轻轻使着劲压得他离自己更近，近到俩人的身体亲密无间地贴在一起。

Isak终于放过Even的唇，任他开始亲别的地方，Even的唇降落在所有他能够触及的地方，Isak的额头，Isak的鼻尖，Isak的耳垂......

“Isak......”

“ehmmm，Isak......”

Even每亲到Isak身上的一个地方就从嘴里溢出一声夹杂着Isak名字的喘息，像渴望了太久之后得到的叹息。

Even把脸埋在Isak的颈间，每一丝进入胸腔的空气都是Isak诱人的气息，他只能用自己最柔软的唇舌标记此刻拥有的一切。Even吻住Isak上下滑动的喉结，用齿尖细细地碾磨，Isak仰着头，这一切太超过了，耳边是Even粗重的喘息声，身上每一寸肌肤都能感知到Even的存在，Isak只能紧紧地抓住Even的肩膀，双腿牢牢地把Even锁在身下，似乎不这样做他就要坠落似的。

_原来清醒的时候和Even抱在一起是这么美妙的感觉吗？_

这仅仅只是一些火热的吻和紧实的拥抱而已，上一次和Even翻滚在床上时果然被酒精掩盖了太多太多知觉。

Even一手稳住Isak的腰一手撑着床坐起来背靠着床头，之前盖在俩人身上的被子全都堆在Isak的大腿边，突然没有了被子Isak的四肢全都缠到了Even身上，他想抱住因为没了被子而丢失的一些温度。Even吻住Isak的锁骨，喉咙深处发出一些模糊不清的声音，Isak一只手仍旧恋恋不舍地和Even柔软的发丝纠缠着，另一只手紧紧抓着Even的背，像要把手指嵌进Even的皮肤里。Even的吻一路往下，直到遇见Isak跳动的心脏，他抬起头拉开一点俩人间的距离，Isak早已神情迷乱，眼睛半闭，嘴唇微张，整个上半身红得像要滴出汁水，Even用他灼热的掌心覆住Isak的心脏，要是能通过心跳来对话就好了，它一定比Isak的嘴更诚实，Even想知道的一切，这跳乱节奏的心脏能告诉他就好了。

Even再次低下头吻上Isak的心脏再把那挺立起来的乳尖含在唇舌间，Isak抬着下巴整个人都开始往后仰，这可爱的反应鼓励着Even加深这个吻，加入更多的吸吮和手指的挑逗。Isak攀着Even的后颈整个人平躺下去，Even就着这个姿势把Isak压在身下。

Even的手顺着Isak平坦的小腹一路往下，越过Isak的内裤边，停留在他的大腿内侧，Even的指尖像带着电流，从他的手开始在Isak的下半身游走开始，Isak的身体开始不受控制地颤抖起来。

“Ev......Even......”Isak的声音断断续续的。

Even知道Isak想要什么，他的指尖终于停留在Isak最需要被抚摸的地方，虽然隔着布料那感觉还是强烈地击中了Isak，他的唇再次搜寻到Even的，急切地贴上去，Isak用一个又一个吻激励着Even手下的动作。

Even的手指从Isak的内裤侧边探进去，Isak的双腿分得更开让Even的手顺利地在内裤下掌握住他早已硬得不行的地方。Even顺着Isak的形状由下往上抚摸一遍，Isak急不可耐地往上挺动着身子，想要更多抚摸，这完全不够，Isak身上某个开关被Even打开了，他根本停不下来，更多，更多，想要更多。Even把Isak的内裤拨到一边，Isak撑起上半身看一眼自己暴露在空气中的下半身，脸已经不能更红了，Even投来灼灼的视线，Isak说不出什么话，只是把双手又绕到了Even的后颈边等待着Even的下一步动作。

Even伏在Isak的腿间，握住Isak的下半部分，在他敏感微湿的顶端落下几个吻，Even脑后的头发早就被Isak揉乱。

随着Even的动作Isak嘴里发出的声音越来越浑浊粘腻。Even张开嘴整个口腔包裹住了Isak的顶端，开始吸吮前用舌头帮Isak舔干净了之前溢出的爱液。

用另外一种方式感受到Even嘴里的湿热光滑这让Isak快要爆发出来。Even更紧地握着Isak的下面，上面大部分长度都被他的口腔内壁和舌面摩擦着，强烈的快感在Isak的小腹中积聚起来，Even再动作两下的话，他觉得自己能立刻释放出来。

Even手下是Isak紧绷的大腿肌肉和不断随着自己的节奏挺动的腰肢，一切都是即将到达顶峰的信号，就算是这种时候他也是想听Isak说出那句他一直想听到的话的。

Even抬起头慢慢地松开手让Isak从自己的口中滑出，被Isak顶端牵出的口水丝在Even脸上划出一道晶亮的痕迹。

Isak捂着嘴不让自己发出奇怪的声音，不止是身体，连他的眼眶都是红的，Even再一次捧住了Isak的脸颊，Isak什么都没说只是又开始和Even接吻。Even嘴里是陌生的第一次尝到的——Isak自己的味道。

 

Even在吻和吻的间隙叹了口气。

_这些吻就是Isak_ _的答案吗？他不知道。_

Even松开捧住Isak脸颊的双手，Isak也终于在情欲中找回一丝理智。

_怎么一觉醒来就变成了这样？已经不能用酒精作借口了，那这是什么情况？_

_每个青春期男孩都有的晨间饥渴时光？_

_暂且怪荷尔蒙作祟好了。_

 

Isak调整着呼吸，把掉了一大半到地板上的被子扯回自己和Even的身体中间。Even整个人也是红的，额头渗出的汗水粘住几根长长的刘海。Isak从未见过Even此刻的模样，简直性感撩人。

_SHIT 该死的理智。_

 

Isak掀开被子逃到厕所里，Even把脸深深地埋进被子里，长长地呼了一口气，下半身还硬着。

果然，Isak还是逃走了。 _  
_

 

_FUCK_

Isak冲了澡才冷静下来，挂着水汽的模糊镜面也遮不住上半身Even留下的痕迹，Isak觉得不能再盯着那些“标记”了，这一切都在提醒他刚刚发生的一切有多真实，关了花洒他甚至还能听见自己和Even接吻时回荡在耳边的咂咂水声。

 

_-_

之后和Even一起坐在餐桌边吃早餐的时候俩人都默契地当早上的一切没有发生过，除了各自脖子上无法用衣服遮住的吻痕证明着那些时刻的存在。

 

 

\--

 

Isak难以抑制地想起那天早上Even的嘴和手在自己身上的感觉，和用自己的手抚摸是完全不一样的感觉，以前只要点开书签里收藏的几部视频看一看再加手上的动作配合很快就能获得快感，知道被Even温柔对待是怎样蚀骨销魂的一种感觉之后，这一切都失效了，只有不断回忆Even的触感，Even的吻，Even的样子才能让Isak渐渐硬起来，再想象Even压在自己身上的沉重感，想象Even和自己一样硬挺的下半身，再加上自己手上的动作Isak才能将自己带到愉悦的巅峰。

Isak扯了床头卷纸把留在自己小腹上的白浊液体擦拭干净，还是有黏腻的感觉，他又进厕所快速冲了个热水澡，再躺回床上的时候才有了精疲力竭无法思考太多的感觉，睡意也渐渐回来。这一晚Isak再也没有醒来过，也没有再做梦，一觉睡到中午。

 

有时候Isak坐在Even对面吃饭会突然想起自己和他在床上的样子，这种时候他都低头猛喝牛奶或者掏出手机胡乱划几下掩饰自己的想法，有时候Isak担心自己脑海里的活动会被Even识破，但是又无法拒绝和他坐一起吃饭的诱惑，因此好几个早上Isak都一边吃早饭一边别别扭扭地观察着Even的一举一动。他很羡慕高斯，高斯从来不用掩饰自己想要抚摸和亲吻的心情。想要了就闭着眼睛仰起下巴用脑袋蹭着Even就行了，收到信号的Even会立马抱起高斯，亲它的脸颊，揉它的下巴。Isak不知道自己是第几次嫉妒高斯。

 

Even说的没错，Isak和高斯是越来越像了，他俩都习惯了和Even生活在同一个空间里，喜欢他身上的味道，想要他的关注和一些身体上的接触，只是Isak无法像高斯一样表达出来，至少他说不出口。

Even在Isak身上打开的那个开关再也没有关上。

 

_那些吻算什么？_

_什么也不是吗？_

不是的，Isak清楚地知道那一切意味着什么，不仅仅是青春期里过剩的荷尔蒙和无处发泄的蓬勃情欲。

 

Isak想起Even投注在自己身上的灼灼视线。

 

_给我一点时间，等我找到答案。你说过你会等。_

 

_相信我。_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常不好意思我又来晚了  
> 因为这章把分级改成E  
> 字数已经超了还没写完计划中想写的内容  
> 那么后面的部分下章再见吧  
> PS，每次po了更新最期待看到大家的反馈了  
> 感谢每次留下评论和❤️❤️的各位  
> ❤️


	9. 你一直在躲着我

“我！的！天！”Magnus捂着嘴作惊恐状“你家真是gay到爆！以前也有点gay吧几日不见真是更过分了！”

“闭嘴吧你！”Isak翻了个白眼。

“哈？怎么说？我不这么觉得，这不是一般人家里的样子吗？”Jonas坦然地打量Isak的家。

“一，养猫，一个独居男孩居然养了只这么可爱的猫。二，这气味，你闻闻？是不是薰衣草的香味？三，看看这窗台的植物，这花，啧啧啧......”Magnus环顾一圈点评道。

“不那么gay的家是什么样子的？”Jonas问。

“就和我房间差不多啊，有几双藏在书桌下的臭袜子，有一丝丝不易察觉的男孩的臭味，”Magnus说着又自顾自笑起来“当然现在没有啦，Vilde来得挺勤的，我换了个地方丢袜子。”

“不要把邋遢当鉴直标准，”Isak捏着眉头说“我敢保证Jonas房间也不是你说的那样。”

“嗯，我的房间确实不是那样，但是也不像你家.....”Jonas的笑容渐渐凝固。

Isak顺着Magnus和Jonas略微震惊的视线看过去......

......

“会出现腰间裹着浴巾的湿身帅哥......”Jonas艰难地吐完一句话。

“哦艹！Even？”Magnus捂着脸叫了一声“我忘了Isak已经不是一个独居男孩了。”

“Fuck......”Isak转过身的动作有点大。

虽然视线转移得够快，可Isak脑海里Even的样子像是被扫描打印出来般清晰。

额前湿漉漉的细碎刘海和刚洗完澡被热气蒸红的脸颊，这都不算什么，要命的是......

Even那裹得犯规的浴巾——太低了，低到能清楚看到被胯骨撑起的人鱼线一直没入毛巾面料下面。

F-U-C-K

_不要脸红，不要脸红，不要脸红！_

“呃，你不是说今天不回家吗？”Isak一边不自然地朝厨房走一边背对着Even问话。

“计划有变。”Even的表现可淡定多了，在不认识的人面前展示刚沐浴完的样子也完全没有在意的样子。

Even跟着Isak的脚步走进厨房里。

“不介绍一下你朋友吗？”Even盯着Isak微红的脸颊问道。

“呃，等一下，”Isak低下头想不起刚刚往这边走是为了干嘛“哦，对，你们要喝点什么？”

“啤酒最好！”Magnus笑着说。

“有吗？有的话，我也啤酒。”Jonas放下背包说。

“当然有。”Even在Isak开口前说，“你们真是来对了，我刚带回好多。”

Jonas朝Isak使眼色。

Isak清清嗓子“呃，Even，这是Jonas. Jonas，这是Even,我室友。”

Even轻轻皱了下眉头随后又微笑起来。

“哈，你好，Even”Jonas这才和Even打上招呼。

“你好，Jonas”Even修长的手指拢着额前的湿发“你们要在家里开party吗？这么早就喝上酒。”

“可以这么说，是个预热趴，我们等下要去别的地方party。”Magnus迫不及待地打开Even递过来的酒，“你呢？火热的周五晚有什么安排？”

“em，本来是有安排的，可是被放鸽子了，所以我打算回来陪高斯玩。”Even也打开一罐啤酒，没有要走的意思。

“太浪费大好时光了吧！高斯有什么好玩的！”Magnus转头在客厅里寻找高斯的身影“它根本不需要你啊，看到没？”

Even转过头看到高斯正安静地睡在爬架上。

“除了高斯也许还有人想和我一起过周末，哈哈。”Even扯着腰间的浴巾站起来“我去穿件衣服，等下回来。”

Isak心想“你终于想起自己穿太少了啊”。

Jonas喝了几罐酒变得更健谈一些，也忍不住分享起自己最近对一个女生一见倾心的事。

“一般看女孩子第一眼我都是先看胸再看屁股的，”Jonas喝了口酒说道“但是她，我第一次见到她的时候完全被她的头发吸引了，她有一头又长又卷的红色秀发，在人群中太显眼了。后来我一直能在小餐厅见到她，她总是一个人坐着，偶尔也能看到她和朋友们在一起，那时候的她就看起来很开心，我经常会跟着她笑起来。”

“哇，你这是爱上她了吧！”Magnus说。

“我也不知道，我甚至都不知道她的名字。”

“你得先想办法认识她，看看她有没有男朋友。”Isak建议道。

“你们在聊什么？”Even已经换好衣服把头发吹到半干了，走过来的时候顺手拿了之前喝到一半的酒在Isak身边的位置坐下。

Isak不太好意思在朋友们面前和Even肩靠肩地坐着，于是又起身去了厨房，“我再拿点啤酒过来。”

“都2018年了，Jonas还在暗恋同校的女生不敢靠近她。”Magnus拍着Jonas的肩说。

“哈？我没有不敢靠近她，我只是不想吓到她好吗。”Jonas蹙着眉说。

“我觉得你可以先看看她那些朋友里有没有我们认识的人，毕竟尼森也不大，想认识一个人总可以通过朋友的朋友认识。”Isak放下刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒靠着Jonas的方向坐过去。

“可以直接一点，看到她的时候就上去爽快地问她名字，问她有没有男朋友。”Even说。

“哈？你确定？一般女生都不会理这样的搭讪吧？”Magnus满脸疑惑。

“别的男生可能会被拒绝，但Jonas——相信我，她要是单身肯定不会拒绝认识你的。”Even举着啤酒挑着一边的眉毛说道。

Jonas点点头“我其实也这样想过，干脆直截了当地问她名字。”

Isak盯着Even那喝过酒后的双唇艰难地咽下几口啤酒，苦的。

“你也是在尼森上学吗？应该比我们大吧？”Jonas想换个话题了。

“三年级，19岁。”

“三年级的话不应该18岁吗？”

“秘密。”Even说完看着Isak嘴角浮现浅浅的微笑。

一接触到Even投注过来的视线Isak又仰起头喝酒。

啤酒完全不及Even值得关注，Isak发现Even剪过头发了，刘海恢复到他们刚认识时的长度，米色的薄卫衣在Even身上勾勒出温柔的轮廓，浅灰色紧身牛仔裤显得他的两条腿又长又直，沙发对Even来说有点矮他只能屈着膝盖把腿敞开来。高斯不知道什么时候已经醒来晃到客厅里绕着Even的腿打圈圈。

Isak听不进去男孩们的谈话内容也根本没注意到自己已经完全失宠了，高斯再也不是那只醒来就会寻找Isak的小猫咪了，Isak忙着关注Even的一举一动，看着他放下手里的酒捞起脚边的高斯把它放到自己的大腿上，一只手握住一个高斯的粉色肉垫揉捏起来，高斯看起来像不情愿地眯着眼睛但喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜声出卖了它，不停地用脑袋蹭着Even凑过来的脸颊。

“天哪，你连高斯都攻略了？怎么办到的？”Magnus有点震惊高斯居然这么粘Even。

Even一边亲高斯的脸颊一边说“用朝夕相处来融化它的心。”

Even只顾着逗高斯没注意到Isak低着头若有所思。

“认识高斯这么久了，它一直躲着我，为什么？”

“可能是你用错香水了，高斯不喜欢你身上的味道。”Even托着高斯的下巴笑着说。

Magnus揪住自己的袖子闻了闻“可是Vilde很喜欢这个味道啊，高斯真是奇怪。”

“你们是臭味相投。”Isak终于收回黏在Even身上的视线。

“啊啊不说这个了，Even你要不要和我们一起去下一趴？”Magnus双手托着下巴朝Even眨巴眼睛。

Even划着手机屏幕笑笑“你们去吧，玩得开心，我又有另外的安排了。”

 

\--

Party的意义是什么呢？喝醉然后找个长得不错又互相看对眼的人亲亲小嘴摸摸腿？啤酒对Isak来说已经没有太多诱惑力了，和Even一起住之后买什么酒都不成问题，当买酒喝酒变得容易之后Isak去任何party的理由就少了60%，剩下40%的理由也快要不起作用——所有party都是无聊的，像这个party一样：左手边的男生不够高，对面的男生满脸青春痘，Jonas介绍给Isak认识的滑板社社长总是说不恰当的直男笑话，总之，这里的男生没有一个令Isak满意的，看对眼？不可能的。

一个戴眼镜的男孩拿了些啤酒坐到Isak身边，“你知道上次差点考了高二年级第一的人是谁吗？”

“什么？”Isak差点以为自己听错，这是滑板社的周五party没错吧？为什么有人问这种问题？

“看样子你不知道啊，只知道自己考第一却不关心敌人是谁吗？”

“哈？WTF？我真的不知道差点成为年级第一的人是谁。”Isak皱着眉头说。

“是我本人。”男孩推推鼻梁上的眼镜说。

Isak拿出手机随便点开一个APP玩起来，并不太想继续这个话题。

“我来这个party就是为了认识你，下次我一定能超过你成为年级第一，信不信？”

“呃，不好意思，我接个电话。”

Isak假装接电话走到房子外面，带上门，所有吵闹的声音都被锁在里面。Isak找了屋外的楼梯坐下，路灯把他的影子拉得细长。

不知道Even口中另外的安排是什么，Isak握着手机想给Even发短信，点开短信界面又不知道该打些什么字合适。

***短信***

21:05

Isak：我回家的时候VS你回家的时候     高斯的反应

 

Even：哈哈哈 ❤

Even：party好玩吗？

Isak：太好玩了 你不知道你错过了什么

Even：这么好玩你还有空发信息？

Isak：你呢？在做什么好玩的事？

Even：

Isak：并不好玩的样子

Even：高斯在我身上吐了，所以我又洗了一次澡

Isak：啊？怎么回事？我回家吧，高斯很少吐，是不是生病了，我带它去医院看看

Even：没事，我检查过了应该只是舔了太多毛吃到肠胃里所以吐了，我买了点猫草，不知道它喜不喜欢吃，不喜欢吃的话再买点化毛膏。

Isak：谢了❤

Even：❤？我想谢谢高斯吐我身上了

Even：❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

Isak：闭嘴 ❤

Even：❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

-

Isak到家的时候Even正准备给高斯洗澡，浴缸里放了些温水，见到Isak在浴室门口探头探脑Even放下手里的花洒笑着和他打招呼。高斯站在浴缸边缘前爪沾着里面的水喝起来完全不知道自己接下来要遭受什么“酷刑”,不过看到Isak又马上从浴缸边上跳下来绕到他脚边开始蹭Isak的小腿。

“你怎么这么快就回来了？”Even探探水温，觉得还不够热又开了热水放起来。

Isak举起高斯凑到它胸前闻了闻“小臭猫，又把自己弄脏了是不是？”

高斯喵喵叫着。

“它肯定在说‘我不是，我没有！’要是能听懂猫的语言就好了。”Even站在浴缸边叉着腰看着Isak和高斯，“你有在家里给高斯洗过澡吗？”

“高斯一般都把自己舔得挺干净的，而且它有点抗拒洗澡所以不是非常情况我都不给它洗，上一次洗澡还是因为它打翻了垃圾桶。”Isak握住高斯的两个粉色肉垫学着Even之前的动作揉起来“就那次它还给我手上挠了几道红印子出来。”

“希望它这次手下留情，哈哈。”Even走到Isak身边“你把高斯圈住按在水里我护着它的头再用沐浴露给它洗，怎么样?”

Isak听了觉得可行点点头就开始行动，不过高斯一点也不配合，四条腿一起接触到水的时候立马开着飞机耳挣扎起来。

“我觉得这浴缸水太多了，我们都会被高斯弄湿的。”Isak的话音刚落下就被高斯搅起的水花弄湿了外套和裤子。

高斯完全放开嗓子惨叫起来，不知道的肯定会以为Isak在家里杀猫。Isak又心疼起高斯来，也许洗澡对高斯来说是件比世界末日还要可怕的事。Isak捞出水里的高斯完全不顾自己已经湿掉的衣服把它抱到怀里耐心安抚。

一离开水高斯的叫声平静了许多，眼睛耷拉着一副委屈巴巴的样子。

“拿这小家伙怎么办好？”Even接过Isak怀里的高斯举起来。

Isak脱下完全湿透的外套挂在一边，又挽起卫衣的袖子和有点碍事的裤腿。

“我和它一起到浴缸里面去吧，给它揉揉下巴顺顺背上的毛分散下注意力应该会好很多，你就负责拿沐浴露和花洒给它冲洗。”

“好主意，你好厉害，这样肯定可以。”

Even夸得Isak有点脸红。

可以，才有鬼了。

一开始高斯的反应还是很大，死活不愿意乖乖洗澡，站浴缸里的Isak和趴在浴缸边缘的Even都被它扑棱出的水花打湿像一起洗了个澡。

“乖，马上就好了，”Isak稍稍用劲抓住高斯的腿另一只手摸着它的脑袋，可能是已经适应热水弄湿全身毛发的感觉高斯终于安静下来任Even在它身上做各种轻柔的冲洗动作。

“你看它是不是开始享受来自人类的VIP猫咪洗浴服务了？”Even手里揉着高斯的背眼睛却直直地看着Isak。

“是的，它都不叫了。”Isak紧绷的状态也随着开始享受洗浴服务的高斯放松下来。

Isak和Even的身子近在咫尺，浴室里氤氲的热气烤得他俩的脸颊都有点红。不再反抗的高斯令“VIP猫咪洗浴服务”变得极其顺利，没多久它就被洗干净了。

“我们是不是有点像那些刚迎来新生命的新手爸妈们，和他们一样在第一次给宝宝洗澡时手忙脚乱。”Even关了花洒扯过别在腰间的干毛巾帮Isak怀里的高斯擦干后脑勺上的软毛。

_新手爸妈。_

Isak仰起脸看着Even，Even低垂着眼睛，帮高斯服务的指尖时不时碰到Isak的手背。Isak无法将眼神从Even的脸上移开，一刻也不能，新剪过头发的他散发着清爽迷人的气息，Isak起伏着胸膛慢慢长长地吸入一口俩人间稀薄的空气，心脏被不具名的情绪鼓胀得满满的，Isak觉得自己有点缺氧。

不知何时Even温热的掌心已经覆上了Isak的手背，Isak像在摇晃的海浪里抓住了浮木，翻过手背握住了Even的手再也没有放开。Even的视线离开俩人交错的手指落到Isak的脸上，Isak低下头屏着呼吸不敢看Even的眼睛。Even只能勾起手指轻轻擦过Isak的喉结再抬起他的下巴使得Isak不得不颤着纤长浓密的睫毛望进Even的眼睛里。

Isak不受控制地抿起嘴探出舌尖舔湿了两片唇瓣，Even握紧了Isak的手微微俯身在他的嘴角落下一个吻。Isak闭起眼睛微张着嘴，Even捧着Isak热烫的脸颊，指腹摩挲着Isak粉色的颧骨，一遍又一遍，像给艺术品上色，Isak双颊上的红晕渐渐扩散晕染到眼尾和耳廓上。Even顺着Isak的腰线抱住了他，消灭了俩人间的距离。Isak整个人软软地被Even圈在怀里，没什么力气动弹。

_Even想做什么都可以，只要是他，只能是他。_

Even捏着Isak的耳垂，灼灼的视线锁住怀里男孩脸上每一个细微的表情，此刻的Isak是伊甸园里的那颗苹果，Even既想品尝又不想错过他脸上这番甜美诱惑的景象。

Isak轻颤着眼皮看到Even勾起嘴角浅笑，他仍旧继续着手里的动作，Isak抬起下巴探出一点舌尖还给Even一个落在嘴角的吻。

Even像是得了应许捧着Isak的脸颊，大手抚到Isak的后颈握住再送上自己的双唇吻住他，Isak的双手环抱住Even的窄腰，张开嘴迎接Even给予他的一切。

俩人身上的衣服都是湿的裹在皮肤上阻挡在他们紧贴的胸膛间。Even的手探进了Isak的衣服里，沾了水的肌肤有些凉意，Even的手盖住Isak的心脏，手心的温度传到Isak的胸腔里，Isak的乳尖被刺激地渐渐挺立起来蹭着Even 的掌心，Even并拢手指抓握住Isak的乳肉，Isak喘着气吮着Even的双唇，湿衣服粘着肌肤的不适感渐渐消失，Isak挺起胸膛把自己往Even手里送。Even的吻离开Isak的唇慢慢移动，轻咬配合着吸舔，即使是落在脸颊上也令Isak呼吸急促，胸膛起伏得更加厉害。

Even抓着Isak脑后的卷发轻推着他靠到浴室湿凉的墙上，Isak的背有了依靠就松开圈在Even腰上的手，拉开一些俩人间的距离手掌心抵在Even的胸上，Even胸前的两点也和Isak的一样在湿透的衣料下无处遁形。Isak仰着头整个人困在墙壁和Even的臂弯里，Even撩开落在Isak眼前的湿发，透亮的绿宝石蒙上了一层雾汽，眼周的嫣红把这双眼衬成一汪漾出深情的碧水。

Even的两只手捧在Isak的颈侧拇指碾着他的耳垂，Isak张着嘴呼吸，闭着眼睛感受自己和Even接触到一起的每一寸肌肤的热度。Even低下头含住他把玩已久的耳垂，舌尖比指腹更能细腻地感受到这软肉的妙处，Isak全身颤栗起来，瑟缩在Even的怀里任他予取予夺。

 

“喵……”高斯跳到放干水的浴缸边缘，又走几步跳上了洗脸台抖抖没被毛巾擦到全干的毛发。

“呜……”Isak听到高斯的叫声想说点什么，可是舌尖被Even攫住只能发出奇怪的音节。

高斯蹲坐在洗脸台上，开始细致地舔自己身上的毛，舔几下又站起来甩起身子想把留在毛上的水分抖干。

“Ev-Even——”Isak在Even稍稍退开的间隙里终于艰难地叫出了他的名字。

“高斯，我们不帮它吹干，要感冒了。”Isak能越过Even的肩膀看到高斯所有的动作。

“mhn…”Even放开Isak，意犹未尽地盯着他被亲到红肿湿润的唇。

Isak也忍不住盯着Even的双唇看，和他接吻的美妙感觉无法言喻。Isak的手又绕到Even的颈后，踮起脚在Even诱人的唇上，嘴边啄吻几下。

 

-

“最近你一直在躲着我。”Even坐在Isak对面看着他帮高斯吹干。

Isak脸上的温度就没退下过，“我没有。”

“真的没有吗？连高斯都感受到了，不信你问它。”

“它说没有。”一离开浴室Isak又变回了别别扭扭的状态，更不敢看Even的眼睛了。

_是，我在躲着你，我无法阻止自己用贪婪的眼神注视你。_

 该死的口是心非。

 

 

-

 

每晚睡觉前Isak都要回味一遍和Even一起在床上在浴室里分享的那些吻，他的生活中居然会出现这样一个Even让他日思夜想，白天在学校Isak望向对面教学楼的次数越来越多，夜里旖旎的梦境中出现Even的次数也越来越多。

一日三餐上学放学Isak都想见到Even，见不着他的时候就心痒难耐，Isak关了灯躺在床上闭起眼睛脑海里浮现的都是Even，Even刚洗完澡的样子，抱着高斯的样子，在橱柜前准备晚餐的样子，亲吻自己胸膛喘着气的样子，Even，Even，全是Even。Isak抱着枕头在床上滚了两圈，睁开眼睛盯着阁楼屋顶懊恼地叹了口气—— _这是中了Even Bech Næsheim的毒了吧_ 。

 

Isak又开了灯靠着床头坐起来，手机屏幕亮着，有人给他发信息。

_Even，Even，千万一定要是Even。_

 

***短信***

 22:30

Even：我在房间里发现一张超级可爱的图片

Isak：有多可爱？

Even：比高斯的照片还要可爱

 

22:31

Isak：我不信

Even：可爱到我把它设置成了手机壁纸，随时可以拿出来看看

Isak：你是打算引起我的好奇心又不发给我看，是吗？

Even：

22:32

Isak：oh！你在哪找到这张拍立得相片的？我都不记得在哪弄丢了

Even：我的床底下

Isak：还给我

Even：我给你送上去？

 

22:34

Isak：好

Even：今晚我能在你那边睡吗？

 

22:40

Isak：好

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划中这些剧情都是要发生在上一章的  
> 没想到写完要这么多字  
> 没什么进展也希望大家阅读愉快啦  
> 下章再见❤

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter同步更新：http://loftidl.lofter.com/  
> 感谢阅读❤


End file.
